Disconnected
by cosgirl8806
Summary: Ginny Weasley tries to take a different direction in her life after her heart gets broken, becoming an exotic dancer. Will everything work out in her favor? Or will she come crashing down? Will she meet the love of her life along the way? JK Rowling owns! AU and some characters are slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains lots of strong language and graphic explicit sexual scenes, please take care when reading. This story is set 7 years after the war. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Ginny Weasley's life seemed perfect. She had the perfect house, perfect family, perfect job and perfect fiancé. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Ginny's fiancé, Harry Potter was an International Auror. He spent most of his time in the US, because most of the former Death Eaters fled to the US. She didn't see her fiancé very much do to his job but she never expected anything was wrong. They have been together for 4 years and engaged 3 out of the 4.

Ginny works part time at the Ministry of Magic as a secretary in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement division. Considering Harry's wealth, she didn't have to work very much. Only long enough to keep her sane.

Ginny's brother, Ron and his wife Hermione also worked as Aurors, only they were stationed here in Britain. A few of Harry's other classmates became Aurors also. Draco Malfoy, who came out right before the Battle of Hogwarts as an undercover Order of the Phoenix member, Neville Longbottom, married to Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, who was one of the main people helping to defeat Lord Voldemort, and Dean Thomas, married to Lavender Brown-Thomas.

Ginny sat at home on her day off waiting for Harry to come home. He came home 3 times a week, but it seemed like every time he got later and later. At about two in the morning, Harry finally stumbled in the door drunk. Ginny got up out of bed wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"Harry? Why are you so late? And you're drunk? What the fuck? I have been waiting all fucking night for you to come home! But because you are an arsehole and decided to get drunk AGAIN, you came home late. How do you explain yourself now?" Ginny screamed balling her fists up.

"Well, if you weren't such a fucking bitch, I wouldn't come home late would I?" Harry slurred.

"You know what Harry? I am tired of dealing with your shit. I am done." Ginny said as she got up, got her shoes on and left.

"Good, fucking bitch. I am tired of you using me for my money anyway." Harry slurred as he fell on the couch.

Ginny apparated to Neville and Luna's home, knocking on the door. Luna opened the door not expecting to see Ginny crying on her doorstep.

"I just left Harry, he was drunk and we got into a big fight." Ginny said through sobs.

"Come in darling, come in." Luna said pulling Ginny inside.

Luna led Ginny to her couch and sat down next to her.

"Please tell me all about it." Luna said.

Ginny explained exactly what happened and Luna's expression got worse and worse.

"You need to go back and talk to him. Get everything out in the open." Luna said.

"Yeah maybe you are right." Ginny said as she got up."Thank you for listening to me." Ginny walked out the door and apparated back to their home.

Ginny walked in and seen that Harry wasn't in the living room. She walked upstairs and to the left into their bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw what she feared; Cho Chang naked, moaning loudly, breasts flopping up and down, riding Harry's erection wildly. Ginny was stunned at the sight she was witnessing before her eyes when she suddenly comprehended what was going on.

"What the fuck is this?" Ginny said. Cho got up off of Harry and covered up with the sheet and Harry got up.

"I was just about to cum, dammit Ginny! You stupid bitch! Well now you know why I have been coming home so late! Now you can move your things out of my house and get the fuck out of my life!" Harry screamed, still slurring his words.

"Fuck you Potter! And you are a fucking slut Cho! I knew it in school you fucking whore! Hope you both get diseases! Oh and here is your fucking ring!" Ginny screamed as she threw Harry's ring right square in his forehead.

"I don't fucking want that, might as well keep it seeing as that is all you will ever get from me!" Harry said as he motioned Cho to get back on top of him and finish him off.

"You're a fucking bastard! Rot in hell!" Ginny said as she gathered her things and left.

She apparated to the Burrow, only to be greeted by her mum.

"What is wrong, Ginbug?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I left Harry; I caught him cheating on me with Cho Chang." Ginny gasped trying not to start crying.

"Oh, Ginbug, I am so sorry. Please bring your things in and come in and rest." Mrs. Weasley motioned her to come in and set her things down. Ginny went straight up to her old bedroom and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she went into Diagon Alley to pawn Harry's ring to get some money for a house.

She also was transferring some of Harry's money into an account at Gringotts for a couple years now. She had about 400,000 Galleons saved up in her account. She pawned Harry's ring and got an additional 100,000 Galleons. She ended up looking at a house outside of Hogsmeade, a large duplex. She ended up buying it straight out. She apparated back to the Burrow, got her things and went back to her new home. She spent a couple hours moving her things around; having magic makes things much easier.

She noticed that she had a neighbor. She wondered who they were and if she should go introduce herself. 'Maybe tomorrow.' She thought.

When Ginny got up the next morning, she noticed all she had on was a bra and short shorts. She decided that all she was doing was going out and getting the paper and coming back in. She opened her front door and walked out to get the paper, when she heard a voice. She looked up and seen none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? You're my neighbor?" Ginny said, not realizing she was standing there practically naked until it was too late. She scurried to cover herself up.

"It is a little too late for that Weasley. I already have seen everything." Draco said laughing. "I noticed you moving in yesterday, but I didn't want to bother you. What happened between you and Potter?"

"I caught him cheating on me with Chang." Ginny growled.

"Oh. Potter is a fucking idiot anyway." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"I know, right? Tell me about it. Took me 4 years to realize it." Ginny said. "Well I am going to go back in, it was nice seeing you Draco."

"You too, Weasley. You too." Draco said as he eyed her hungrily and walked back into his house.

* * *

Ginny apparated to Diagon Alley and just walked around seeing what was new in the shops. When she walked almost to the end, she noticed a place that she had never seen before.

"Cat's Play?" Ginny said to herself. 'I've never seen this place before, and it has a dancers wanted sign.I am going to check it out.' Ginny thought.

She walked into the club and noticed right away that it was a strip club. She walked over to the bar and went to talk to the bartender.

"I noticed the dancers wanted sign, and I wanted to inquire about the job." Ginny said.

The bartender walked around the bar and looked Ginny up and down. "Welcome aboard."

"Really? That's it?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yep. You look like the exact thing that my customers are into. So are you in?" The bartender asked.

"Sure!" Ginny said.

"There are a couple things I must ask of you though. One, you will have to come up with a stage name. Two, you will have to get some stage clothes, and three make sure you bring out your inner sex kitten, the better you are, the more money you will make." The bartender said. "You can buy your costumes in the shop connected with the bar."

"Ok I will see you tonight." Ginny said as she walked next door.

When she walked in she was amazed at what she seen. There were numerous skimpy outfits and beautiful pairs of shoes.

She ended up picking up quite a few outfits, one blue glittery two piece bikini,a hot pink leather skirt and tube top, a black corset with matching panties, and numerous other outfits. She got 4 pairs of shoes; all six-inch heels, one blue pair, one hot pink pair, one purple pair and one black pair. She also got 3 pairs of thigh high stiletto boots. She paid for her purchase and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is different, I hope you guys like where I am going with it! I promise it will get really interesting. Should I continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disconnected Ch. 2

Ginny got home and saw that Draco wasn't home. She walked in her house and set her things down. She went into her bedroom with her purchases and went over to her full length mirror. She wasn't stick thin, she had some curve to her figure, but she was fit. She tried on all of her outfits, and she thought, 'Man I actually look sexy!'

She ended up thinking of her stage name, Crimson. It wasn't too long before she had to go to work. She thought of Draco and wondered if he was home. 'I am thinking of Draco a lot lately. Do I have feelings for him?' Ginny thought. 'Nah I must just miss Harry.'

About two hours went by, and it was time for her to head to work. She apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into the bar.

She noticed a tall brunette over by the bar. She had long sleek hair and a hot pink bikini on. She knew she looked familiar, and then she turned around.

"Hermione? You work HERE?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I have been for a couple weeks now; I didn't know you started here!" Hermione said. "You know your brother comes here right?"

"No. I didn't know that. Ugh, this is going to be fucking embarrassing." Ginny said.

"There is also a couple other regulars but you will have to see that when they come in." Hermione said. "Well you better go get ready, Scott should be opening up soon! See you in the back!"

Ginny followed Hermione back to the changing room. She took her bag out and got undressed. She put on her black corset and lace boy shorts. She brought a short black dress to put on top of everything.

"Damn, Ginny. You look shaggable." Hermione said as she looked her up and down.

"What is your stage name Hermione? Mine is Crimson, I came up with it earlier." Ginny said.

"Destiny." Hermione said. "Oh I have just been called to the stage, your next after me!"

Ginny soon heard the music playing. Some song she thought was by Britney Spears. Then she started to get nervous. 'What if they don't like the way I look? What if I make a fool of myself?'She thought. She took a deep breath and settled down. Soon the song stopped and Ginny heard a bunch of cat calls. Hermione came back in with a handful of galleons.

"You really get a rush being out there. Break a leg!" Hermione said.

Ginny had a specific song that she wanted to have the music guy play. It was a song she had heard earlier. "First by Lindsay Lohan."

"Now we welcome Crimson to the stage!" The announcer said. She heard her music play and she started to walk on the stage very seductively. She made sure she held her face down until she got up to the pole. Then she grabbed a hold of the pole and swung herself just as her favorite part was sung.

**Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world**

**Like every other one who wants you **

'**Cause when I see you something inside me burns**

**And then I realize I wanna come first**

**I wanna come first.**

She took herself off of the pole and took her dress off to reveal her corset and boyshorts. When she looked into the crowd, she gasped. 'Draco Malfoy is here. And Harry.' She thought to herself.

She got back onto the pole and began to spin around on the pole, hanging upside down and looking straight at Draco. He smiled at her. Harry was staring at her with his jaw to the ground, he finally realized who she was.

Her song ended and she winked at Draco, Harry had an angry, shocked look on his face. Ginny got off of the stage and Harry came up to her.

"Man Ginny, I didn't know you were this fucking sexy. Damn I had a hard on the entire time! How about we go back to my place?" Harry slurred, obviously very drunk.

"Fuck no Potter! You had your chance with me when I was with you and you decided to fuck someone else! Get the fuck away from me and go back to your whore!" Ginny said walking away.

Ginny walked away from Harry as he cursed and screamed walking out of the club when Draco came over.

"Hey Weasley, you look damn good! I take it you thought of me the entire time?" Draco asked smiling.

"Conceited much?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no but did you?" Draco asked. Ginny stepped up to him rubbing herself against him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ginny said winking at him and walking away.

"You and Malfoy were getting pretty acquainted. Do you like him?" Hermione asked as she got ready for another dance, this one a VIP dance in the back of the club, requested by none other than Ron, her brother.

"Yeah he is really sexy, I actually live next door to him." Ginny said. The bartender came in just as Hermione finished dressing, "Weasley, someone asked for a VIP dance from you." He said.

"Ok, I will be out in a second." Ginny said as she changed out of her previous ensemble and changed into her hot pink mini skirt and short halter style top, which showed a lot of cleavage. She walked into the VIP rooms and noticed the person sitting there waiting.

"You can't get enough of me Malfoy can you?" Ginny said seductively walking over to him.

"No I can't, that's why I asked for this dance. Now let's see what you are made of." Draco said as he got comfortable. Ginny turned the music on, a clubby dance track and walked over to Draco. She took her hair out of the clip she had it in and swung her head around throwing her hair in every direction. Then she stood in front of Draco and started to touch her breasts seductively and rubbed her hands up and down her body. Then she kneeled and flipped up real quick throwing her hair back. She danced a little bit in front of Draco and she could tell that he was trying his best not to just take Ginny and fuck her right there.

Then she sat on Draco's lap and straddled him. She ran her hands up and down his chest and rubbed her breasts into his chest and heard Draco let out a moan. She could feel his erection underneath her, knowing he was enjoying the dance. Then she grinded her hips into his and bent backwards almost laying completely flat on him. "Damn, that is so sexy Ginny." Draco moaned. And as soon as Draco thought he could not last any longer and was going to climax, Ginny grinded her hips really hard into his and he shook with pleasure, climaxing right on the spot. He rolled his eyes back into his head enjoying his orgasm and Ginny got up and smiled at him. She performed a scourgify charm on him to clean up and stood there.

"Damn Ginny, I have never orgasmed without at least having sex with the person; unless you count the dreams I have been having lately. Now they are going to be much worse. You are the most incredibly sexy woman I have ever known and the perk is that I get to live beside you too!" Draco rambled.

"Well in order to get the same treatment, you have to come back here. This stays at work, you can wank off at home all you want." Ginny laughed.

"Trust me after seeing what I just seen; I won't have any trouble doing that." Draco said getting up and pointing down. "See look, I may just have to go do that now." He gestured down to his growing erection.

"Well, Draco you better take care of that before it starts to hurt." Ginny said. "I will give you something to help you on your way." Ginny said as she walked over to him and grinded her hips against his erection, causing him to moan very loudly. "I need to go NOW." Draco said as he apparated.

She walked out of the VIP rooms and did three more dances on the stage and 4 more VIP dances. She packed up her things, gave the galleons she owed to the bartender and apparated home. When she got to her door, she looked over at Draco's house and smiled at what happened today.

'He really thinks I am sexy! I mean come on; he came to the sight of me dancing on him and didn't even have sex with me!' Ginny thought smiling. She took a shower and headed to bed recalling her very first day as an exotic dancer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disconnected Ch. 3

Ginny got ready to go to her second day at her new job. She had gotten some new clothes this morning and couldn't wait to wear them. She apparated to the club and went back to the changing room. Hermione was there in a cute bra set that was made of black lace with light pink bows and a pink garter with matching pink stockings and light pink stilettos.

"Hey, so what happened between you and Draco? I heard him moaning quite a bit when you were back there." Hermione smiled.

"Let's just say I can get him off with a touch." Ginny smiled.

"Wow, really? He got off while you were dancing for him?" Hermione asked."You must be talented; even I can't get Ron to do that."

"Yeah, he said that has never happened before." Ginny said.

"Wow, Ginny he really likes you. And it is obvious that you turn him on." Hermione said as she walked out onto the stage.

After she finished her dance, Ginny came onto the stage next. Draco's jaw dropped when he seen what she was wearing. She was wearing a hot pink lacy bra set, with a really short hot pink ruffle skirt and a garter belt. She had thigh high stockings along with hot pink stilettos.

She started to make her way to the pole when she noticed that Draco was looking at her. She winked at him and grabbed the pole and twirled around it doing some flips and tricks. When her song finished she got off the stage and made her way to the backroom.

"I think that Draco has asked for another VIP dance." Hermione said as she headed onto the stage again. "Ok, thanks Hermione."

She changed into her second outfit; a hot pink bra and metallic hot pink short shorts and black thigh high boots. She made her way into the VIP room and noticed that Draco was sitting there eyeing her lustfully.

"Why, hello there. Damn Ginny you always are so sexy." Draco said. Ginny walked over to him and started her dance. She did about the same thing she did the other night but this time she did something a little different. She walked up to Draco and led him to the floor. "Lay down." Ginny said. Draco lay down on the floor and Ginny straddled him. She started grinding her hips into his and whipped her hair around. She leaned all the way back her head touching his shins. "Damn." Draco moaned. Ginny leaned forward and rose above Draco on her knees and started to gyrate above him. "OHH...Ginny, please come back down on me…Pleeeaassee…Ohhh." Draco moaned. Ginny could tell he was close to climax. Ginny came back on top of his arousal and began grinding her hips. "Oh fuck...Fuck Ginny...OHH!" Draco said as he began to thrust up rubbing against Ginny and then she felt a warm sensation below her as he came.

"Ginny that was fucking amazing." Draco said out of breath.

"I can't believe I can get you off with just a touch." Ginny said smiling.

"Well, believe it because it has happened twice." Draco said as he cleaned himself up. "Thanks for the great dance, I'll be seeing you." Draco started to walk away, "Oh, and if you want to come by later to just talk and catch up, by all means do so." He said with a smile.

"Ok, sure." Ginny said as she straightened up.

"By the way, you are still damn sexy." Draco said as he walked out.

"Thanks." Ginny said but Draco didn't hear because he had walked out.

Ginny ended up finishing at work and came home. She changed into a pair of her pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She went over to Draco's and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Ginny. Come in." Draco said as he led her in.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing better now that you are here." Draco said. "Sit down." Draco led her to his couch. "What made you become a stripper?"

"I don't know, really. I wanted to do something different with my life and I happen to go past the club, and they had that dancers wanted sign in the window so I went in and applied. I think I just wanted to do something that I knew would make Harry mad if he knew I did it. And I succeeded. He wanted me to go back with him last night, but I refused." Ginny said looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"Really? Because to be honest, I know Granger is doing it to, but I think you are much better than that. Don't get me wrong, it is fucking sexy as hell, but I don't think you need to do it. But it is your life and you can do what you want to." Draco said taking her hand. "As a friend, you are beautiful the way you are and Potter is a fucking idiot to let you go."

"Thanks Draco that means a lot coming from someone other than Hermione. And remember she is a Weasley now, too." Ginny said laughing. "Anyways, thanks for just being here."

"You're welcome. And I will always know her as Granger. So, I will talk to you later okay?" Draco said as he got up and led her to the door.

"Yes, definitely."Ginny said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

As soon as Draco closed his door, he went to his bedroom thinking about everything that happened. He thought that Ginny was absolutely dashing and he couldn't help but be turned on in her presence. 'Damn, my body always reacts like this when I even think about her!' He thought as brought his hand down to his growing arousal. He walked to his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. He laid on his bed and began to stroke his erection, making sure to go slow at first. He thought of Ginny and the way she was moving on him earlier, making him move his hand up and down at a steadier pace. 'This feels so good.' Draco thought. As he quickened his pace he started to feel the buildup of pleasure around his spine. He quickly stroked and soon his massive orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He moaned Ginny's name as he came. He sat still for a moment soaking in his pleasure and then cleaned himself up. Then soon, he went to sleep, thinking of Ginny.

Draco woke up the next morning face down in his pillow. "I need to get her to be mine." Draco said to himself.

Draco traveled to the Ministry of Magic, trying to find Hermione. Instead he happened to run into Potter.

"What the fuck do you want, Potter?" Draco growled.

"What do you think you are playing at, Malfoy? Trying to use Ginny for your own good huh?" Harry asked.

"What the fuck does it matter to you? You were the one that cheated on her and let her go! You were the fucking idiot! You mean it took you to see her as a stripper to realize how stupid you were to let her go?" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, I did. And now she wants nothing to do with me."Harry said.

"Yeah, well I don't blame her; I wouldn't want to be with you either." Draco said walking away.

Draco walked down the hallway looking for Hermione's office. Soon he found it and walked in.

"Hey Draco! How are you?" Hermione smiled.

"I am doing great. So I just had a couple questions." Draco said with a serious look.

"Ok, go ahead." Hermione said listening closely.

"Ok, so I really like Ginny, I mean REALLY like her. Does she ever talk to you about me?" Draco asked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I can honestly say that yeah she likes you. A lot. You are the only things she talks about now. You have helped her with her breakup with Harry. You have been the other person she has talked to about everything besides me. And I know that Harry was trying to get her back and she rejected him. What does that tell you?" Hermione said looking Draco in the eyes.

"Yeah, that does say a lot. So I was thinking about asking her on a date. Do you know where she likes to go?" Draco asked.

"Well I would just take her to the Three Broomsticks. She seems to love their Steak and Kidney pie and Lemon Sherbet. What you should do, I suggest, is to take her there and order for her. That would show her that you are really into her and I think that you will have her in the bag."Hermione said.

"Alright. Thanks so much, Hermione. You are the best." Draco said as he walked out. He noticed that Ron was in his office so he walked in.

"Hey Weasley. I got a question for you. So do you like Hermione being a stripper?" Draco asked quietly.

"It is the sexiest thing ever. Not only that it makes things extremely amazing in bed." Ron winked.

"Well that is good to know. What about your sister?" Draco asked.

"Well, it is a little weird, but hey if she wants to do that, well it's okay with me." Ron said.

"Yeah that is good. I am glad you support her." Draco said.

"Wait. Do you have feelings for my sister?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I like her a lot. She means a lot to me." Draco said smiling.

"I'm glad she needs someone good in her life, after all that Harry has done to her. Please treat her right, Draco. That is all I ask." Ron said smiling.

"I will. I will see you later." Draco said as he walked out of Ron's office and went into his own to start some paper work.

Ginny finished her shift at the Ministry and was off today at the club so she went home. When she got to her front door she noticed there was a letter.

**Ginny, **

**Come over.**

**Draco.**

She went inside and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a low cut halter top. Then she pulled her hair up into a bun and went next door.

She knocked on Draco's door and he answered.

"Hey Ginny. How are you? I see you got my letter." Draco said grabbing her hand and leading her in.

"Yes I did. What did you need?" Ginny asked.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you. You see, well… I like you. I like you a lot Ginny. More than I have liked anyone else." Draco said nervously.

"Really? You do?" Ginny said surprised.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Wow. I kind of thought you did but, I just kind of imagined it, until Hermione told me she thought you did. Why do you like someone like me?" Ginny asked.

"Because Ginny. You are beautiful, smart, talented, sexy, fun, loving and anyone would be a fool to not see that. Anyone would be a fool not to just snatch you up." Draco said looking into Ginny's eyes. "I would be a fool not to snatch you up."

"Draco, I like you a lot too, but there is more I have to know about you before I can date you. I feel like we barely know each other." Ginny said.

"Oh. Yeah I guess your right." Draco said as he looked down at the floor disappointed. "Well do you want to start now? Ask me anything."

"Ok, well first, have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked.

"No, never. Once I thought I was, but it turned not to be the case." Draco said.

"Ok, second, how many girls have you slept with?" Ginny asked.

"7. Pansy, Millicent Bullstrode and the rest you don't know." Draco said. "How many people have you slept with?"

"4. Harry, of course, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas." Ginny said, frowning.

"Why are you frowning?" Draco asked.

"I am just not proud of the people I slept with. You know, Seamus was the one that took my virginity. It was a one night stand. And Dean and Michael I only slept with twice each. And well you know about Harry." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I have something else to say also. I actually had gotten someone pregnant once, but she ended up losing the baby early on." Draco said.

"Who was it?"Ginny asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Pansy. I was actually excited about it. It happened about 2 years ago. I was devastated when I found out she lost the baby." Draco said trying to fight back tears.

"Wow, I am so sorry about that." Ginny said rubbing his shoulder. "I was pregnant twice. Both times was with Harry, about 6 months ago and 10 months ago, but each time I was only 8 weeks when I miscarried. Just all the stress about Harry being gone all the time got to me. Also, I had wondered if he was cheating on me and turns out he was. He didn't care each time I was pregnant, too. He was just like, 'Oh I don't really have the patience for that. Why did you have to get yourself knocked up for?' It made me so upset, and that probably didn't help the miscarriages any. I just don't know what I did wrong! Am I that horrible of a person?" Ginny was bawling at this point. Draco sat next to her and pulled her face to his.

"You are amazing. Don't you ever forget that." Draco said.

"Thank you for letting me vent to you." Ginny said.

"So anyways, do you have any more questions?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, what made you change over to the light side?" Ginny said.

"I knew if I didn't change over, that there would be dire consequences if I would have stayed. I knew it would be the right thing to do." Draco said.

"Well, I am glad you chose our side, along with Professor Snape, god rest his soul." Ginny said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, he helped me out a lot with things; he and Dumbledore were the ones that convinced me to change sides. The only thing was in order to be convincible I had to get this." Draco said as he lifted up his sleeve and on his left arm bore a faded Dark Mark. Ginny raised her hand and ran a finger over it, lightly touching it, making Draco jump a little. "You know, sometimes I wish I could get rid of it, but it is like a muggle tattoo, it never goes away."

"You know what I think Draco? I think that it just adds to your sexiness, just showing how much you sacrificed for all of us; for me." Ginny said looking into his eyes. "You are the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. No one can compare to you, Draco. Everything you have done, I just can't imagine what you went through."

"Yeah, I actually had a really dark time in my sixth year. When Potter and I were in the bathroom and he hit me with Sectumsempra, I was hoping he would kill me. That is how miserable I was. But I knew along with Professor Snape, in order to complete our mission Dumbledore set for us, I had to live. I had to fulfill my destiny, for Dumbledore's memory." Draco said.

"Wow, you were so brave. Wow, look at the time! I better head home, Draco. It was really nice talking to you." Ginny said getting up. Draco stood up as well and grabbed Ginny's hand turning her around to face him. He lowered his face to hers, meeting her lips planting a soft kiss on her lips to see if she will return the kiss. She pressed herself into Draco deepening the kiss, feeling a burning desire run through her; something she never felt before with anyone else. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along Draco's lower lip awaiting entry. Draco parted his lips taking her tongue in and their tongues intertwined. Draco ran his hands up and down Ginny's body, exploring her. Ginny ran her hands to Draco's neck touching his sensitive spot, Draco forcing a moan in between kisses. Ginny broke the kiss staring at Draco seductively.

"That was amazing Draco. I better go now. I will see you later." Ginny said as she walked out the door backwards staring into Draco's eyes the entire time. "Oh and you better take care of that." She looked down noticing his erection. She walked out the door shutting it behind her.

He went into the bathroom and started to run a shower. He got undressed and stepped in. He grabbed his body soap and put a little into his hand and rubbed his hands together. Then he grabbed his throbbing erection and started to stroke it, thinking of him and Ginny's heated snogging session. He vigorously ran his hand up and down his erection starting to feel the buildup of pleasure coming closer and closer. Then he thought of what he would think if Ginny were to catch him doing this right now and that sent him over the edge as he came. He stood for a second and grabbed his wash rag and started to clean himself up. He turned the shower off, dried off and put his boxers on. He went into his bedroom, going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disconnected Ch. 4

**A/N: This chapter contains rape, so if it is sensitive to you, please don't read.**

Draco woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight in his face. He got up and went into the bathroom and ran his hairbrush through his hair. He got dressed and decided to go next door. He knocked on the door a couple times, but Ginny didn't answer. 'She must be at work.' Draco thought.

He got himself ready to head into work, and apparated. He saw Ginny's smiling face when he walked in and noticed Hermione smiling at the both of them.

"Hey, Ginny. How is work so far?" Draco asked.

"It is going good, I have your paperwork for the raid you did last week, you just need to fill it out and return it to me." Ginny said handing him a stack of papers.

"Ok, I will do that now. Oh, and can you come by my office later? I have a question." Draco asked.

"Sure, I will after lunch." Ginny said smiling. "See you later, Draco."

"Later, Ginny." Draco said as he walked down the hallway to his office. He started on some of the paperwork he already had sitting on his desk when Hermione knocked on his door.

"Busy?" Hermione asked.

"No, come on in." Draco said as Hermione sat down in the chair in front of him.

"So, how are you and Ginny doing?" Hermione asked.

"We are good, I am going to ask her on a date when she comes to talk to me at lunch. We had our first snogging session last night." Draco blushed.

"Wow! I had figured you have already snogged her considering the noises I have heard coming from the VIP rooms." Hermione laughed.

"Nope, Ginny is very professional about things when she is at the club." Draco said.

"Bloody hell, Ron and I go all out; I guess you could call us exhibitionists." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell Ginny wants to wait to shag, which I am totally fine with. She is worth the wait." Draco said. "We also talked quite a bit last night also. She said before we start to date she wanted to get to know me, she wanted to know about my past."

"Yeah, I can see that. You did have a pretty dark past." Hermione said. "Well I just figured I would see how things are going. See you later, Draco."

"See ya, Granger." Draco said going back to his paperwork.

After lunch time, Ginny walked down the hallway and knocked on Draco's office door.

"Come in, Ginny." Draco said. "How was your lunch break?"

"It was good, I ordered some takeout." Ginny said. "What did you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight, as a date. Maybe to get a couple drinks?" Draco asked.

"That sounds lovely. We can go to The Den, it is down the street from the club." Ginny said.

"Alright, meet me at my place at 7:30." Draco said getting up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, see you then." Ginny said blushing.

Ginny got home and started getting ready to go out with Draco. She decided to wear a short skirt and a tank top. She sat in the living room reading a magazine until 7:30, then went next door to Draco's.

Ginny knocked on the door and Draco answered in a nice button up shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Hey, you look amazing, Gin." Draco said eyeing her up and down.

"You look great too, Draco." Ginny said smiling.

"Well are you ready to go?" Draco asked.

"Yep, ready as I will ever be." Ginny said.

Ginny took Draco's hand and apparated in front of the club.

"This club is kind of like a muggle club, they serve muggle drinks and play muggle music, but it is only for wizards." Ginny said.

"Okay, that sounds interesting." Draco said.

Draco took her hand and led her into the club. Dance music was pouring from the speakers and Ginny instantly got into the music, dancing to the bar.

"Enjoying yourself already?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I love dancing. It lets my energy out, hence why I am a dancer." Ginny said smirking at Draco.

"Ahh, I see then. Well let's get a drink and we can go let some of that energy out." Draco said ordering a couple drinks.

"How did you know I liked margaritas?" Ginny asked.

"Just guessed." Draco smiled.

"Well, good guess." Ginny said taking a sip of her drink. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I think some chips will do, with ketchup." Draco said.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Ginny said as she flagged the bartender to get the chips.

"Want to go dance?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Ginny said grabbing Draco's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"You have all the guys' attention around here, especially one at the bar." Draco snarled, looking across to the bar. "I can't believe it, that is Potter!"

Harry got off his bar stool and made his way over to the couple.

"Hey, Malfoy. I see you got my sloppy seconds, huh?" Harry snickered.

"Yeah, well too bad for you, you missed out on something great and now I got her." Draco objected.

Harry drew out his wand, holding it to Draco's chest."Yeah, well how about you just step away from my girl and you won't be hurt." Harry demanded.

"YOUR GIRL? You were the one that decided to be a fucking arsehole and cheat on me! I am not your girl and never will be again!" Ginny screamed.

"Yeah, we will see about that!" Harry hissed as he grabbed Ginny's arm and apparated with a flash.

Draco stood dumbfounded at what just happened. Others in the club looked confused, wondering what was going on.

Hundreds of miles away…

Harry and Ginny landed in front of an old abandoned house.

"What the fuck is going on? Where did you take me?" Ginny growled.

"I told you, you are MY fucking girl and if I can't have you, then no one can." Harry exclaimed.

They walked into the old house, and Ginny noticed that Harry must have planned this because there were clothes and things already sitting in the front room.

"Did you follow us to the club?" Ginny said, confused.

"Yes, I planned this whole thing. Enough talking, I want to do what I planned on doing when I got you here." Harry said as he transfigured a piece of clothing into a bed.

"Now get on the bed!" Harry said pointing his wand at Ginny. Ginny didn't move.

"Imperio!" Harry yelled. "Now get on the bed!" He said and Ginny walked to the bed and sat on it.

"Lie down!" Harry yelled and Ginny laid down straight across the bed.

"Now, I know you are going to fight me, so I put Anti-Apparition wards up. Now let me undress you." Harry noted as he waved his wand and she was naked.

Ginny knew where he was going with this. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She thought that this man was someone who respected her and loved her; she was wrong. She agreed to everything he said. She knew if not, he would harm her.

"No Harry, you can't do this. I don't want to shag you! Please don't!" Ginny pleaded.

"I don't care whether you want to do it or not, so just shut the fuck up and deal with it!" Harry shouted.

He undressed himself, standing before her totally naked. He climbed on the bed and mounted on top of her; his erection at her entrance. He entered her forcefully, tears rolling down her face. The pain was unbearable; it had been so long since she and Harry shagged. He thrusted into her and out of her roughly, moaning louder and louder until he climaxed. He pulled out of her and got off the bed. She laid on the bed crying uncontrollably; recalling what had just happened.

"Who's the slut now, Weasley?" Harry spat.

"I'm not a slut." Ginny growled.

"CRUCIO!" Harry bellowed and Ginny screamed and withered in pain. He lifted the curse and walked over to Ginny grabbing a hold of her face.

"Don't talk back to me, or it will get much worse." Harry commanded as he let go of her face, throwing her back into the pillow.

Back in Hogsmeade..

Draco apparated straight to Ron and Hermione's house. He walked up to the door and started beating on it. Hermione opened the door in shock.

"Draco! What do you want?" Hermione cried.

"Potter took Ginny hostage. I don't know where, we were at a club and he took her. I can't believe she is gone! I am so stupid!" Draco sobbed out of breath.

"Ok, we need to alert the other Aurors. I'll go get Ron, and he will get a hold of Neville. We need to find her before he does something to her." Hermione directed.

"I hope she is okay." Draco sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disconnected Ch. 5

A/N: Many thank you's to my lovely beta . You are awesome! If you get the chance you should check out her stories They are awesome!

They alerted the rest of the Aurors, who started searching for the pair almost immediately. They went on to following leads that numerous undercover Aurors gave them. But none were conclusive. Weeks passed and still no sign of either Ginny or Harry. The world was in uproar. The boy who lived, the golden boy, gone bad?

Hermione, Ron, Draco, and dozens of other Aurors sat in a conference room contemplating everything they knew of the matter.

"I think we've checked every possible place he could be. I have no idea; I think he might be moving around." Hermione said quietly, a sheen of moisture in her eyes clouding her vision.

"Well I'm going to head home; I had enough of this for one day." Draco said bitterly before getting up out of his chair and slamming it back into place under the table. Nobody even batted an eyelid, his sudden mood swings had become a regular occurrence they had all learnt to deal with.

"Alright Draco. See you later." Ron said nervously. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact he was siding with his enemy of many years, instead of his best friend.

Draco apparated to his house with anger still coursing through his veins, he looked at Ginny's side of the house before going in. The sight of her undisturbed living quarters simply caused too much pain. He went to his bedroom and threw his things down. He sat on his bed and started thinking about Ginny and where she could be. He wanted to know if she was alright. What was Harry doing? Was he hurting her? Probably. Did she know where she was? Not likely. But was she enjoying it? Draco had no idea.

He heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to answer as quickly as possible. Could it be news of Ginny and her whereabouts?

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a mixture of surprise and distaste. Everybody knew that she liked Draco more than he liked her. However before he knew it, Pansy threw herself on him and started to kiss him with fever. Draco deepened the kiss bringing her in and shutting the door. He couldn't help it; he was a man with needs. Draco went back to her and kissed her again, blocking out all rational thought. The both of them made their way to his bedroom. A path the both of them knew only too well. He parted with Pansy to look at her.

Images of Ginny enjoying her toxic relationship with scar head reeling predominantly in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"I missed you so much Draco. I am so sorry for what I did to you." Pansy confessed. "I had to come see you." She added in a seductive whisper.

"I see." Draco stated. Draco muttered a contraception charm and Pansy climbed on top of him and began to undo his button down shirt. She threw it on the floor, and then kissed him deeply. She knew exactly what she wanted and exactly how to get it, making her the polar opposite to Ginny. She took her shirt off, removing it and throwing it on the floor. She unhooked her bra and threw that down to join her shirt soon after, she then stood up and took her jeans and panties off, revealing her very naked form to Draco. She walked over to Draco and reached for his jeans and unbuttoned them. She took them off along with his boxers and straddled him with an easy confidence. He entered her and she began to move up and down, quickly speeding up her pace. She began moaning, coming close to climax. She rode her spasms out on top of him and he lifted her up off of him.

"Kneel in front of me." Draco ordered. Pansy kneeled, half of her body on the bed, her feet planted on the floor. Draco entered her from behind, thrusting in and out. He began to go deeper, feeling the familiar feeling of pleasure rise in him. He thrust a couple more times and moaned loudly as both he and Pansy screamed in ecstasy.

Draco pulled out of her and sat down on the bed next to her. It was exactly what he had needed. Even if he hated to admit it.

"You know Pansy; even though I had sex with you doesn't mean I want to be with you." Draco admitted solemnly.

"But we can work on it, right?" Pansy begged.

"I don't know; it is hard to forgive you cheating on me with that bastard. And getting knocked up by him was just the icing on the cake." Draco hissed sarcastically. "And to top it all off, Ginny cannot know about this. If she knew how all of us are connected she would be so hurt." Draco added with an underlying threat ringing clear in his voice. At the mention of Ginny's name he found himself becoming ever guiltier about his actions.

"Oh, you're seeing Weaselette, huh? Well, I can make you forget all about her." Pansy told Draco with a seductive edge to her voice as she began to touch him…there...once more.

"Remember what we used to have? And remember, you lied to me too, Draco. I am not the only one in the wrong here." Pansy snarled looking at Draco with anger as she gripped him a little too hard. He removed her hand quickly as he winced in pain.

"Don't make this about you, Pansy. I had to lie to everyone, not just you. You're not that special." Draco growled. "We are not going to be together, Pansy. And I am not seeing Ginny."

"I _can_ make you change your mind. Trust me." Pansy teased as she ran her fingertip along Draco's thigh.

**In the middle of somewhere…**

Ginny woke up from the nap to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked in the bin next to her with disgust, not even able to count the amount of times she has gotten sick over the last few days.

"Harry." Ginny pleaded with tears in her eyes, her body shaking from both sickness and exhaustion.

"What?" Harry growled, seemingly unphased by her state.

"I need to go to St. Mungo's. I can't stop getting sick and I feel like I'm going to die." Ginny sobbed.

"NO! You will stay here with me! I can't risk losing you again!" Harry cried as he stood up sharply, shaking his head as if to prove his point.  
"Well you know, if you hadn't of cheated, I would still be with you." Ginny pointed out, as if it would help her sorry case.

"I know Ginny, and I've said I'm sorry. Hundreds of times in fact. Isn't that enough?" Harry bellowed.

"No. You have to mean it." Ginny growled. Even through her weak state she couldn't face losing this particular battle.

"You will stay. I don't care if you're sick or not. We will take you to a muggle doctor." Harry concluded. His voice so clear and demanding it was obvious his word was final.

"Ok." Ginny said helplessly. She concluded that if she got better at least she would be able to fight him off.

They took a muggle car that Harry had stolen to the hospital. Harry walked Ginny in, having a hold of her arm the entire time. They walked up to the desk. Ginny simply despised the fact that she had become so dependent on him through her illness.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked with an annoying chirp to her voice.  
"I'm really sick, I can't keep anything down." Ginny sobbed when it became clear Harry wasn't going to say anything.

"Ok, go straight back to a room on the right. The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said pointing to the right with a sympathetic look in her eyes. One Ginny was sure she gave to all of the patients.

Harry walked her to the room and threw her down on the seat.

"Don't mess this up." He muttered darkly before the Doctor walked in, seemingly oblivious to Ginny's nerves and awkwardness.

"So, you can't keep anything down? Sounds like a case of the flu." The doctor said. "I'll give you some medicine that you need to take twice a day. Take this for a week, if you show no signs of improvement with in the first four days come right back. It could be something more." He handed Ginny several pill bottles and sent them on their way with a reassuring smile. A reassuring smile that Ginny didn't find reassuring at all.

Harry took the car back to the house they were staying in without saying two words to Ginny before placed a shrinking charm on the car to conceal it. Oh the joys of magic. However, as soon as he went inside, he stared at Ginny with a crushing glare.

"Do you know that you've probably gotten me caught now? Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?" Harry yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I got sick. I kind of can't help that." Ginny growled, not sounding sorry at all.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Harry growled as he laid in bed next to her. He knew that making her share the same bed as him would be punishment enough. "Good night." He added, like a normal boyfriend would, just to rub salt in to the wounds.

"Yeah, whatever Potter." Ginny mumbled, rolling to the opposite side of the bed. Hopefully sleep would her cure her of this terrible sickness that rendered her helpless against Harry Potter.

**Back in Hogsmeade two months later…**

Pansy looked up at Draco, smiling at him while running her hands up and down his thighs.

"So, have you changed your mind about us yet? It has been two months since I showed up at your house." Pansy whined.

"Not really, Pansy. You're a great friend, but I think that is all you are to me." Draco answered her truthfully. Although she was a great distraction form Ginny, Draco really didn't want to spend more time than absolutely necessary with her.

"Are you fucking serious, Draco? All I have done for the past two months is to try and make you happy! I can't count how many times we have shagged. None of those times have been particularly pleasing to me, you know. I did it all for you, Draco, and you know it. You are just using me aren't you?" Pansy cried, fake tears rolling down her pitiful face.

"You should know me by now, Pansy. I am a Malfoy, we don't care for others. We just use people to our advantage. And that is exactly what I did to you." Draco hissed.

"I can't believe you. Fuck you Draco!" Pansy choked as she got up and walked out the door, and out of his life.

"Pansy, I have never loved you! Get it through your head!" Draco shouted after her, just to make sure she wouldn't be returning any time soon. He knew she would come crawling back eventually though, she always did.

Draco then threw his head against his pillow and sighed.

***

Ron sat on the sofa in his front room and looked at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm really hoping we find my sister soon, this scares me. I never thought Harry could be capable of something like this." Ron sighed, his voice void of any emotion.

He was just numb. His best friend, kidnapping his little sister, having to work with his worst enemy, to bring down his best friend. He just couldn't comprehend. He laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. She always put things into perspective, it was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"I know Ron, I hate to think of the things he is doing to her. You know we got a lead this morning about someone with Harry's description showing up at a muggle hospital a couple weeks ago. They sent some Aurors to check out the area." Hermione said in an attempt to comfort her forlorn Weasley.

"That's great." Ron stuttered whilst sitting up straight, "Why didn't you tell me this morning?" He then added, confused.

"Well, they weren't exactly sure but muggles have these things called 'Surveillance Cameras' that take constant pictures that you can record and look at later. They are sure the people in the video are Harry and Ginny, but I didn't want to build your hopes up only to find out they were wrong." Hermione told him softly. Obviously she knew exactly what CCTV was, but sometimes she struggled with the fact that she was the only one. It could be difficult being the only one brought up in the muggle world. It was why she needed Harry. Which only made her hate him and his actions a little bit more. She was still in disbelief.

"Well that's such great news. I hope they find them soon." Ron said giving Hermione a hug and a kiss. As she pulled away she saw a smile grace Ron's features, his first genuine smile since his little sister's disappearance. This only made Hermione smile more as she pulled Ron's lips down to her own once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disconnected Ch. 6

**In a town somewhere..**

Ginny woke up to warm sunlight and Harry staring at her. She shot up in bed, almost falling out.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ginny asked, creeped out.

"You are so beautiful, Ginny." Harry smiled.

"Umm… Do you remember why I am here? YOU KIDNAPPED ME! I HATE YOU!" Ginny screamed, turning herself over.

Harry grabbed her and threw her off the bed, Ginny landing on the floor with a thud. He suddenly realized what he did and shot up out of bed running over to her side.

"What the fuck? I am bleeding Harry, you fucking idiot!" Ginny yelled, slapping him hard in the face.

"Well, I am trying to get you back and all you are doing is being a bitch!" Harry yelled back, his tone getting louder and louder. He rubbed his face where it stung.

"I DON'T WANT YOU BACK! Ginny said.

"WHY NOT?" Harry said.

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" Ginny screamed.

"I really am sorry for hurting you Ginny. I know I meant everything I said to you back then, but I have changed. Really." Harry said.

"No, you haven't. I am currently kidnapped, not able to leave. I don't know where my family is and you are trying to seclude me. You haven't changed ONE BIT." Ginny hissed.

"Yeah, you're right. I am a stupid prat. I will get you a towel." Harry said, getting up.

Harry got up and got Ginny a towel for her face. He brought it back over to her and he grabbed it forcefully. She dabbed her lip, wincing as the hot water absorbed her cut.

"I can't believe you just threw me off the bed. You are a fucking git!" Ginny sneered, looking at Harry with disgust.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't make me mad like you do! I don't know what it is with you women!" Harry said.

"We _women_ don't like to be treated like dog toys!" Ginny spat, slamming her hands on the end table beside her.

Ginny turned her back on Harry and began to read a book that she found in the house that they were staying in. Ginny assumed that it once belonged to a muggle family, because she didn't see any trace of magic here.

"I do have one question. How do you find these places that we have been staying in?" Ginny asked.

"These houses once belonged to muggleborn families that were killed by Death Eaters back during the war. This house in particular belonged to the Creevey's." Harry said, pointing out the family picture on the wall.

"Oh, I see. Well leave me alone now." Ginny hissed.

"Fine, but you need to make dinner soon." Harry added.

"Whatever." Ginny said as she sighed and went back to reading her book.

* * *

**Back in Hogsmeade…**

The Aurors had another meeting today, getting more leads on Harry and Ginny. They were starting to put two and two together.

"We are narrowing the places that Potter has been sighted and looking for similarities of the locations." Hermione said pointing at a map she conjured in the air. She labeled each vicinity with a different colored circle.

"We think that he is staying at former muggleborn families abandoned houses. Each of the areas he has stayed in has belonged to muggleborn children that went to Hogwarts. And him being an Auror, he would know where these places are." Ron said, looking around the room.

"How can you be sure, Weasley? What if that is what he wants you to think?" Draco interjected, throwing his hands on the table. Everyone looked at him shocked at his outburst. "I want to get this over with!"

"Malfoy, hallway!" Ron shouted and pointed to the door. Draco slammed his chair down and stomped outside into the hallway. Ron followed and shut the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You have no right to yell at us! We are trying to find her as quickly as we can and you are being a dickhead! I don't like you Malfoy, never have and never will! I just tolerate you because I love my job and I don't want to lose it!" Ron shouted, putting his point across.

"Well, I don't like you either Weasel! And if you were working as hard as you say you were then you and Granger wouldn't be shagging every time you turn around in your office! That is right, you think you are being discreet but you are not! Ever heard of silencing charms?" Draco shouted back.

Ron pushed him down onto the ground. "You fucking pervert! You are sick!"

Draco got back up fuming and punched Ron in the face, busting his lip open.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU JUST FUCKING HIT ME!" Ron yelled as he put his hand to his lip pulling back blood stained fingers.

"I had to get you to listen to me! Ginny is at stake here! Why are we wasting time?" Draco yelled.

"This isn't over Malfoy." Ron hissed as he opened the door and walked back into the office. Draco followed and saw that Hermione rushed over to Ron wondering what happened to his lip.

"Did you hit him, Draco?" Hermione yelled, her stern look showing she wasn't messing around.

Before Draco could answer, Ron spoke up. "I hit him first, he retaliated."

Draco looked at Ron shocked that he had just stuck up for him. He nodded in thanks, Ron returning the nod.

"Oh, Ronald, let's go get you cleaned up. This meeting is adjourned." Hermione said as she helped Ron out of the room. Everyone else filed out, along with Draco. Draco returned to his office and he shut the door and leaned against it sighing in relief. He wanted to do that for a long time and even though they weren't the circumstances he wanted to do it over, he felt much better. He didn't want everyone to think old Draco had become a softy. He was still a Malfoy and people had better watch out.

A couple weeks later, Pansy had come back to him, sadly. He didn't want her to, hoping his warnings would have kept her away for good. But her need to satisfy him never subsided at all. She came back to him daily to give him what he needed, never asking for anything in return. He knew that she was someone that stayed true to him, even though she had cheated on him in the past.

"Draco, have you ever forgiven me for what I did to you three years ago?" Pansy asked ever so gently.

"No, I don't forgive people. I have told you that." Draco said darkly, not looking at her in the eyes.

"Well, I forgave you, Draco. I obviously keep coming back to you." Pansy whined.

"No, Pansy. You keep coming back because the one you really want doesn't want you in return so you come back to me!" Draco hissed.

"Draco, you don't understand! You don't love anyone! You don't have that need for someone like I do! That is where you are different!" Pansy cried.

"That is correct, Pansy. Now please leave. I no longer wish to see you today." Draco said darkly as he pointed to the door, gesturing for her to leave.

"Fine, Draco. But you will see someday, you need to love someone. It is a necessity." Pansy said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disconnected Ch. 7

About two weeks later, a couple Aurors got some major leads on Harry and Ginny noting that they were staying in a town a couple of miles outside Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ron, Neville and numerous other Aurors surrounded the house that they were sure that the both of them were staying in. Hermione got into position and blew the door in. Ron and Neville rushed in and waved Hermione in also.

"Ron? You are here? I missed you guys so much!" Ginny sobbed in shock of what had just happened.

Ron ran over to Ginny and hugged her tightly. Neville and a couple other Aurors brought Harry out of the bedroom magically bound up. Ron made no gesture toward Harry at all, completely ignoring him. Hermione ran over to Ginny and assessed her condition.

"Ginny…you look horrible. I can't believe he would let you waste away like this!" Hermione cried tears running down her face.

"It is okay, you guys found me and now we can get on with life." Ginny said happily, tears running down her face as well. Ron joined in, wiping the tears off his face.

"I am so sorry I let this happen to you, Gin. It is all my fault." Ron sobbed.

"No it isn't Ron! You didn't know Harry would do this!" Ginny said grabbing Ron and giving him a hug. Hermione gazed at the both of them, relieved to see Ron's hole in his heart was finally filled again.

St. Mungo's was a particularly busy place, especially if you bring the hostage of the Boy Who Lived into it. Everyone wanted a piece of the story. What happened? Where were you? How did you survive? Ron and Hermione tried their best to keep people away so Ginny could heal. They had numerous visitors, many Aurors, Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and numerous other family and friends. Ginny never felt so loved. After a few days, she was ready to be released. She never felt so happy to go home and relax. Once she got outside of St. Mungo's, she apparated home.

She apparated to her front door and almost burst into Draco's home, but she didn't think he was home. But she did it anyway. The door was unlocked, so she turned the knob and walked in.

"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny yelled.

She didn't hear an answer. She walked down the hallway to his bedroom. She heard a couple noises so she opened the door a little bit. She saw a long haired blonde kneeling over the bed and Draco standing behind her. She was moaning and Draco was also moaning. Ginny burst the door open with tears running down her face.

"GINNY! YOU ARE SAFE!" Draco screamed standing completely naked with an erection.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT MALFOY? WHAT, DOES THIS WHORE SEEM MORE SATISFYING? FUCK YOU MALFOY! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Ginny screamed running out of Draco's house. She got out the door and apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

She knocked on the door repeatedly with tears running down her face. Hermione answered the door saddened by the sight she seen before her.

"Why were you crying when you got to the door?" Hermione asked.

"I found Draco shagging another girl." Ginny sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Ginny." Hermione said hugging her.

"Me too. I really thought he cared for me." Ginny said.

"Some people surprise us. Some people's true colors come out when we least expect it." Hermione said.

"Did you hear about what happened while you were gone?" Ron said.

"No, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight. It was not very pretty." Ron muttered.

"Wow Ron, I expected that, but not while I was gone! Did you knock him out?" Ginny laughed.

"No, he hit me pretty good though." Ron said, completely humiliated.

"Well I am sorry you didn't get a good punch in, Ron. I am going to go though. See you guys later." Ginny said as she got up and walked out the door.

She apparated back to her house to see Draco sitting outside his home in a lawn chair. She completely ignored him and went into her house.

She walked over to the muggle radio that Hermione bought her for Christmas a couple years ago and turned it on. The song that played happened to be the one song she wanted to hear right now. She turned it all the way up making sure that Draco could hear it.

**I watch the walls around me crumble  
but it's not like I won't build them up again  
so here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end**

**And my tears are turning into time**  
**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

**I can't live without you**  
**Can't breathe without you**  
**I dream about you, honestly tell me that it's over**  
**cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living**  
**It won't be right if we're not in it together**  
**tell me that it's over**  
**And I'll be the first to go**  
**Don't wanna be the last to know**

Ginny looked out the window trying to hold back the tears, but they failed to stay put as they fell down her face. 'How could he do this to me? And how could I ever like someone so thoughtless?' She thought.

"I just need to get on with my life." She said to herself.

* * *

A couple weeks later, she got back into the swing of things. She went back to the Ministry, trying to avoid Draco's attempts to talk to her. She also began to dance at the club again, per Hermione's suggestion. She finished at the Ministry and began to gather her things up to go home, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around only to stare into grey eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I fucked up really bad. I know. Will you please sit down with me and talk to me, please?" Draco pleaded, a truly sorry look in his eyes.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. I was gone for quite a few months and you didn't even give me enough courtesy to stay celibate for me. Fuck you, Draco." Ginny sneered as she walked out of the office.

She apparated home only to find a bouquet of red roses in front of her door. There was a note attached to the flowers.

**Ginny, **

**Please forgive me. I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart. There is a lot of stuff I have to tell you about things that happened while you were gone. I want to be truthful with you. **

**Draco**

She took the vase and set it in front of Draco's doorstep along with a scribbled 'NO' on the card and walked inside her house.

She set her things down and turned on her muggle radio and turned it to her favorite muggle station. The song that was playing fit her perfectly in that moment. She turned the volume all the way up and sung loudly to the song.

**Sleeping awake and awake when I'm sleeping  
I've got a dry kinda thirst when drenched  
On sunny days all I can see is the shadow  
And I'm not above being under  
And I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty  
And I always hide when it's my turn to seek  
My only believe is not to have faith in believing  
Before I begin I'm over**

**(Disconnected)**  
**Broken off again**  
**And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself**  
**(Disconnected)**  
**Numb in pain again**

**I always back track forward  
'Cause all in all I'm Disconnected.**

After the song stopped playing and she dried the tears off her face, she jumped in the shower and got cleaned up and got ready for bed. 'Why me?' She thought. She just couldn't believe everything that has happened to her in the last 6 months. She has had rotten luck with men and rotten luck with her health issues. The only thing she has going for her is her jobs. She has an excellent client base at the club and luckily Draco hasn't been there in a while so she didn't have to see him. She climbed out of the shower and got into her pajamas and jumped into bed.

* * *

About a month and a half later, Ginny woke up early in the morning to sunlight beating in her face. She got up out of bed and went to her kitchen to make her some breakfast. She made an omelet, something Hermione showed her how to make, and some pancakes. She went outside to get the Daily Prophet when she noticed Draco trimming his hedges. He looked up at her and immediately looked back down and continued trimming. She went back inside, back to her pancakes and her omelet.

'Draco has not tried to talk to me at all. That is really weird.' Ginny thought. Then suddenly she heard a female voice outside her window. She walked over to her window, trying to hide herself so they wouldn't be able to see her. The female voice she heard was Pansy Parkinson. She was smiling and flipping her hair. She was wearing a very short skirt, short enough to see her underwear and a tube top shirt. Draco was eyeing her hungrily and walked over to her and kissed her passionately, grabbing her arse as he snogged her.

"I think he is trying to make me jealous!" Ginny said to herself. So she decided to do the one thing that she knew would make Draco melt where he stood. She took all of her clothes off, standing completely naked and walked outside to trim her hedges.

As soon as she walked out, Draco stopped kissing Pansy and stared at Ginny. Draco had never seen something so beautiful in his life. She even had a hidden pink star tattoo revealed only when naked on her lower right hip bone. He instantly felt his pants get tighter and Pansy felt the reaction he had toward Ginny.

"Is that for me, Draco?" She asked curiously.

"Umm… well no." Draco stuttered.

"No? You mean it is because she is flaunting her ugly arse out here? Really Draco? You have a fucking hard on because of her. That is sad, I thought you loved me. You told me you did last week!" Pansy yelled slapping Draco hard in the face and then disapparated.

Ginny walked over and stood in front of Draco running her hands down her body. Draco's obvious erection was getting painful.

"Life's a bitch, huh? Well so am I! You love her huh? I distinctly remember you lying to me telling me you didn't. You are disgusting, Draco." Ginny said, turning around and walking into her house. Draco slumped to the ground. "Dammit!" Draco yelled slamming his fists into the grass.

Ginny looked at Draco through her window smiling, loving the little game she was playing. She knew it needed to end, though. 'I think he has suffered enough.' She thought.

She walked back outside, with clothes on this time.

"Tell me everything." Ginny said, almost regretting her decision.

Draco led her inside his house, having her sit down on his couch.

"Ok, it started shortly after you went missing. Pansy came to my house and seduced me. It had been so long since I had shagged anyone and I couldn't handle the temptation. I had to have someone so I gave into her. We kind of messed around the two months after that until I told her to leave. I still shagged her every once in a while after that, but it wasn't until a couple weeks ago after you wouldn't talk to me that I told her I loved her. But I really didn't. I didn't think I would ever get you to talk to me so I had to settle with her. Until just earlier, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. But when you came out naked, it reminded me of what we used to do at the club. And I couldn't help my reaction, of course." Draco confessed.

"What about the blonde you were shagging when I came back?" Ginny asked.

"Oh she was just some random girl I found at a bar. She is nothing; just a one night stand." Draco said.

"I'm sorry; I am going to put this plain and simple, Draco. You are a whore. All you care about is getting off and getting shagged. I'm sorry, I was going to be nice and listen to what you say but I can't sit here and listen to you talk about how you fucked this girl and you fucked that girl. While I was kidnapped, Harry raped me 3 or 4 times a week. Do you know how hard that is? No, I didn't think so." Ginny sobbed, unable to control her emotions.

"He raped you?" Draco said wide-eyed.

"Yes… It was the worst experience of my life. I have to go to trial against him tomorrow about everything that happened. Who would have thought the Boy Who Lived would be completely mental?" Ginny sobbed.

"I know, I am so sorry, Ginny. I know you will never forgive me for this and everything that happened, but I truly am sorry." Draco said.

"It's okay. It is all over with and Harry will be in Azkaban." Ginny said getting up. "I will see you around, Draco."

"Yep, see you around Ginny." Draco said helping her out the door. She shut the door behind her and Draco slumped down against the door sobbing.

"Why can't I get my shit together?" Draco yelled to himself.

The next morning came very quickly for Ginny. She was ready for this all to be over with. She dressed in a long skirt and a button up blouse and apparated to the Ministry. She submitted her wand for check in and headed down to the courtrooms. Soon it was her turn to take the stand. She tapped her foot nervously as Neville stood in front of her.

"Submit your name and blood status for us, please." Neville requested.

"Ginerva Weasley, Pureblood." Ginny stated.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. So from what we understand, the accused took you hostage for several months?" Neville asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Ginny agreed.

"What happened while you were held captive?" Neville asked.

"Well, most of the time we sat in silence. He occasionally left to get food and the Daily Prophet to see if the Aurors had any leads on him. He also… had sex with me against my will… more than one hundred times." Ginny choked at the last part of her statement. "I also had to beg him to take me to a muggle hospital because I was really sick. He also abused me numerous times."

"Mr. Potter is this all true?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Harry responded, looking extremely embarrassed over Ginny's testimony.

"No further questions." Neville said, as he looked over at Harry and gave a disappointing glare. He walked back to the desk, slamming his hands down onto it.

"We will deliberate a proper punishment for Mr. Potter and come back shortly." Amos Diggory, the Minister of Magic stated.

Ginny walked back into the seats above the witness stand and waited for the minister and his colleagues to come back in. About 15 minutes later, everyone walked back in and took their seats.

"We have come to a conclusion. Due to the exceptionally great things that Mr. Potter has done for our world, we hereby place Mr. Potter on 2 years magical probation. You will not be able to use magic, nor Apparate. You will have a Trace placed on you to monitor your movements and will submit to random checkups. You will be hereby dismissed from your Auror position at the Ministry and can re-apply once your probation is up. Do you understand the conditions stated, Mr. Potter?" The Minister asked.

"Yes." Harry said relieved at their decision.

"This hearing is dismissed." The Minister said as he walked out of the courtroom.

"Well, Harry you always get what you want. Hope ruining my life was to your advantage." Ginny spat at Harry as she walked away.

She apparated back to her apartment to get ready for her shift at the club. She was at the Ministry nearly all day and she wanted to get her mind off of things. She got her things gathered and apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked into the club saying hello to the usual customers that were in tonight. She went back to the changing rooms and noticed that there was a new dancer.

"YOU BITCH! What the fuck are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm trying to get Draco to look at me like he looks at you." Pansy sneered.

"Well, sorry but I don't think being a dancer is going to make you pretty. But then again I don't think anything will. And I don't want Draco, so enjoy him." Ginny spat.

"That is what you think; I am a lot sexier than you will ever be." Pansy taunted. She put on a couple of diamond encrusted nipple covers and a short leather skirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny admitted to herself that Pansy had a nice body. She was a little taller than herself, maybe five foot eight. She had a long, dangle belly button ring made entirely of diamonds and a tattoo of a Latin phrase across her side upper ribcage. She was very physically fit and had a nice set of perky breasts; they look like they had been magically enhanced. She could see why Draco was attracted to her; compared to herself she was very sexy. She instantly felt a twinge of jealousy. Ginny stepped out of the dressing room, just slightly enough to see Pansy. She was an excellent dancer; she had some very sexy moves. She had a lot of the guys in a trance out in the audience. Ginny knew she couldn't top her performance. But she would try. Pansy came back from the stage and gave Ginny a dirty look. Ginny had a crystal encrusted white bra and thong panty set on with matching white stilettos that glinted in the light. The music started playing and she walked out grabbing the pole and wrapping her ankles around the pole. Then she let go and hung upside down running her hands up and down her body. She slowly lowered herself to the stage and brought herself to her knees and crawled to the edge of the stage, all of the drunken guys came up and started throwing Galleons at the edge of the stage. She rolled around for a moment and right at the end of the song, ripped her bra off to flash the crowd her bare breasts. The crowd of guys started wolf-whistling and cheering. She replaced her bra and walked off the stage.

"Well you always try to upstage me, don't you Weasley?" Pansy spat.

"I don't try. It isn't hard to." Ginny snapped as she gathered her things and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disconnected Ch. 8

A few months later Ginny got an owl from Harry. She opened the letter with caution, considering everything that has happened.

**Ginny, **

**Can you come to my house? I want to talk and catch up.**

**Harry**

Ginny was slightly curious about what he had to talk about. She got dressed and apparated to Harry's house. Harry answered the door with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Harry said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Ginny spat. "I just came here because I am a nice person and can see past people's flaws."

"I just wanted to talk to you. Care to come in and sit?" Harry gestured to the couch.

"I don't know, you still scare me. You are not going to rape me, are you?" Ginny spat.

"Well I guess if you are never going to get over that then leave! Don't contact me if you can't get over the past!" Harry screamed.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DON'T GET THAT! YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELF-ABOSRBED! FUCK YOU POTTER!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny stormed off and apparated back to her place. She got ready for her shift at the club. When she apparated to the club, Pansy was standing there naked.

"Why are you just standing there naked?" Ginny spat.

"Because I am hot, Weasley. And you are not. I am going out on the stage like this. I will take all of your customers and you will have to quit." Pansy sneered.

"Wow you are such a slut, Parkinson." Ginny said as she walked over to her dresser. The club upgraded to giving the girls' dressers. Another girl walked in.

"Lavender, you are a dancer too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Hermione told me about it and I thought what the hell?" Lavender said.

Lavender walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sequin-covered corset and a pair of boy shorts. She was called to the stage. Ginny could tell that Lavender had never done this before; she was just kind of wiggling and hugging the pole. Ginny decided that she wanted to go out and help her, so she walked out in her hot pink diamond encrusted bra and pink metallic shorts and black stilettos. She tapped Lavender and whispered in her ear. Lavender nodded and began to run her hands down Ginny's stomach. The guys' in the room started to wolf whistle and cat call. Ginny grabbed the pole and swung herself around. Then she climbed to the top and held herself up with her legs and let go of the pole hanging upside down and running her hands up and down her body. Then she called Lavender over to stand in front of her. Ginny began to run her hands up and down Lavender's body and then brought her hands back up and jumped off the pole. She gestured to Lavender to get on the pole and she showed her some of the things to do. Lavender eventually got the hang of the pole and was doing twirls and flips. Lavender picked up the galleons on the stage and they walked off.

"Haha Parkinson, upstage our girl on girl antics." Lavender spat.

"I can upstage the both of you any day. I am sexy enough to run this place by myself." Pansy muttered as she went out on the stage. She had a see through lacy blouse on and stilettos. She rode the pole like a bull and did the same tricks that Ginny did. She climbed to the top of the pole and hung upside down, grabbing the pole below her head and climbing down; her blouse riding down and showing that she had nothing on underneath. Ginny noticed that a couple of the guys' in the crowd were rubbing their crouches and were moaning.

"Wow, do you see what some of the guys are doing in the crowd out there?" Ginny asked Lavender.

"We need to upstage them and we need to get Hermione involved too. Pansy needs to be shown that you can leave things to the imagination and still be really sexy." Lavender said.

"I heard my name. What is going on?" Hermione said as she walked up.

"Look at the slut out there. She makes me sick." Ginny said with a look of disgust."We have decided to upstage Pansy and I think that all 3 of us should do some girl on girl action."

"I'm up for it." Lavender said.

"I am too. Ron will get a kick out of it; he is probably out there now all googly-eyed at Pansy. You are my sister in law Ginny, so that will be weird, but oh well I don't care. You are smoking hot Ginny." Hermione added.

"Ok let's go out there and show her who is boss of this place." Ginny said high fiving the other two girls as they walked out onto the stage.

The three girls went out onto the stage holding hands. Ginny jumped onto the pole and Hermione went over and seductively ran her hands up and over Ginny's breasts. Ginny pulled her down and kissed her and Lavender pulled Ginny off the pole and leaped on and started doing some twirls and flips. She slid herself down the pole and landed into doing the splits. Hermione and Ginny both kneeled on their knees and began to make out with Lavender each of them dancing in place. Then Hermione got onto the pole and did some flips and did a somersault on the pole. Ginny was shocked that she could do that.

"Damn, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

As the song ended all three of them stood together and made out and ran their hands over each other's bodies. Then they turned around and blew kisses to the crowd and walked off. Hermione noticed before they walked off that Ron was speechless with his jaw to the ground.

"I think Ron liked it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah and I noticed Draco was out there too. Probably for Pansy. As far as I know they are together again." Ginny spat.

"You don't need him, like I said. He is just as worthless as Harry is." Hermione said.

"I know. I can't believe what he has done to me." Ginny said.

The girls finished the rest of their shift and were changing into their regular clothes when Pansy came up to the three of them.

"What the fuck were you doing out there? Trying to steal my customers?" Pansy yelled.

"No, but what were you doing? Flashing everyone? That is really slutty. We wanted to show you that you don't have to be a slut to get guys' to like you." Ginny said.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Pansy yelled.

"Okay, you already have the reputation of a slut! You don't need to ruin it more!" Hermione said.

"Weasley, I have the last laugh in the end! You think Chang was the only one Potter was cheating on you with? Well you guessed wrong! He was sleeping with me too! And I was pregnant with his child too! So what now? I had your man wrapped around my finger! Who is better now?" Pansy sneered as Ginny ran at her and tackled her punching her repeatedly in the face.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKED MY MAN WHEN HE WAS WITH ME? AND GOT KNOCKED UP? AND YOU WERE WITH DRACO AT THE TIME TOO! YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione and Lavender pulled Ginny off Pansy. Pansy started laughing.

"You know, Weasley. I don't regret cheating on Draco for one second. Harry knows how to fuck that is for sure. I think I am going to go back to him. He is A LOT bigger than Draco is anyways!" Pansy said wiping blood from her lip and walking out of the club.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, I know you are mad but calm down please! We don't need to get fired!" Hermione said.

"I can't calm down! That arsehole has lied to me from day one! I need to go fucking kill him!" Ginny yelled running out of the club.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disconnected Ch. 9 **

Ginny apparated straight to Harry's house. She didn't even bother knocking. She opened the door and saw that Harry was sitting on his couch.

She stood in front of him and punched him in the jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?" Harry yelled, rubbing his jaw. "Why are you in my house?"

"Because, you fucking cheating, lying dirtbag! You cheated on me with Pansy, too? And got her pregnant? When did this happen?" Ginny yelled, noticing a picture of the two of them still on his end table. She picked it up and threw it at him, the picture hitting him square in the forehead.

"Why the fuck did you just throw that picture at me?" Harry yelled rubbing his forehead.

"I wanted to see if I could give you another scar!" Ginny hissed.

"Calm the fuck down, Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! YOU KNOCKED SOMEONE ELSE UP WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" Ginny screamed balling his fists up.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she isn't the only one I got pregnant while we were together. Cho was pregnant, too. Actually she still is. And I was cheating on you with Pansy right after we got engaged." Harry said trying to make Ginny mad. He succeeded.

Ginny launched at Harry and began to punch him repeatedly everywhere.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD!" Ginny yelled in between punches. Hermione and Lavender came in and grabbed Ginny and pulled her away from Harry.

"Ginny, don't stoop to his level. Just let him go. Let him be the man-whore he wants to be." Hermione said smartly giving Harry a death glare as she escorted Ginny out of Harry's house.

Hermione brought Ginny and Lavender back to her house and they sat on her couch. Ginny was crying uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. You just have such rotten luck with guys." Lavender said.

"I know, I think I am just going to give up on men altogether. All the guys I have liked have screwed me over." Ginny said in between sobs.

Hermione walked into her kitchen and got some tea for all three of them.

"Ginny, I am sure that the perfect guy will come along. It will be when you are not looking." Hermione said.

"It is easier said than done, Hermione. You both are married. I will never be married." Ginny sobbed.

"Yes, you will be. You will probably even have kids before us!" Lavender said.

"Well… I wouldn't say that. Ron and I really want a child." Hermione smiled.

"I can't wait for a niece or nephew!" Ginny smiled, her mood suddenly changing.

"See I knew I would get you out of your crummy mood. And Ginny, you may not have to wait very much longer." Hermione muttered.

"Hopefully it is really soon!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too! We are really trying! We have been married for two years now; we think it is time for a child!" Hermione said.

**Back at Draco's…**

Draco was waiting for Pansy to come over. She was the only one that he could get sex from at anytime. He sat on his couch reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it. He noticed that it wasn't Pansy. He suddenly turned angry.

"Potter? What the fuck are you doing here? And who beat the fuck out of you?" Draco asked.

"Well, if you must know, it was Ginny. Did you tell her about Pansy and I?" Harry said.

"No, I haven't talked to Ginny in a while! Why she found out about it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she found out alright. Because I told her." A seductive voice came from the door. Pansy was standing in the door frame in just a bra and thong. "So which one of you wants me?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other for a second. Draco shook his head.

"You can have her Potter. You are a nasty bitch anyways, Pansy! And you can get the fuck out of my house while you are at it!" Draco spat, pushing the both of them out of his house.

"My pleasure! Pansy would you mind apparating me back to my house?" Harry asked.

"Fuck yeah! I always thought you were better than Draco anyways!" Pansy said as she took Harry's hand and they apparated back to Harry's house.

When Harry and Pansy were gone, Draco sat back on his couch frustrated. He recently found out that there is a spell that if you casted it, it felt like you were shagging a woman. 'Good for people that don't have anyone, like me.' Draco thought. He got completely naked and casted the spell and let it do the rest of the work. He was amazed at how real it felt, even though there was no one on top of him. After a couple minutes he started to feel the feeling that he was going to climax. After he climaxed, he cleaned himself up and went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day Ginny went to work at the Ministry. She was working on her paperwork at her desk when she noticed Draco walking in. He was wearing his normal black turtleneck shirt, paired with his black suit and dress shoes. Ginny admitted to herself that he did look really good, but she came back to her senses, seeing that he did hurt her. As he walked by, he didn't even look at her once. He walked to his office and shut the door. Hermione was the next one that came in; she gave Ginny a quick wave and filed into her office. 'Nobody apparently wants to talk today.' Ginny thought sadly. She picked up her quill and started writing a couple things down when someone walked up to her desk. She was startled at first and noticed it was Draco; he looked miserable. He handed her a stack of papers.

"These are from my latest raid." Draco said coldly shoving the papers on her desk.

"Thanks." Ginny said looking up into his cold, grey eyes and feeling a bit of guilt. 'Why am I feeling guilty?' She thought. Draco turned around, sighing loudly and stomped off into his office, slamming the door. He ended up shattering the window in the door. Ginny heard a loud "FUCK!" and Draco repaired the window. Hermione came out to see what the commotion was. She looked at Ginny and she shrugged.

"Someone is moody!" Hermione yelled, clearly wanting Draco to hear her and she walked back into her office.

Soon after lunch came and she was enjoying a sandwich when Draco walked up to her desk.

"Will you please talk to me?" Draco pleaded, not really sure what answer he was going to get.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ginny said bitterly, still eating.

"Fine, be a fucking bitch for the rest of your life! You know, you have to learn to forgive people eventually!" Draco spat.

"Why should I forgive you? You are a Malfoy and all you do is think about yourself!" Ginny said ignoring the mini temper tantrum he was throwing. It was starting to amuse her.

Draco stomped to his office and slammed the door, breaking the window again. Ginny heard a "FUCK, AGAIN? DAMMIT I AM TIRED OF THIS!" and Draco repaired the window again.

Ginny snickered quietly to herself and kept eating her sandwich. When it was time for her to head home, Hermione came up to her.

"I heard that the Ministry is hosting a ball celebrating Independence Day on May 2nd. You should find someone to go with!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, that is the thing. Who am I going to find?" Ginny said glumly. She had no idea who to ask. Everyone she knew was either taken or she was fighting with them.

"I heard Seamus is interested in you again! Ask him! He comes to the club sometimes, maybe he will come tonight!" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe I will." Ginny agreed. She finally had a way to make Draco jealous. She sat in her chair for a moment contemplating then went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Disconnected Ch. 10

It was the day of the Ball that the Ministry is hosting. Ginny was fretting nervously; Hermione had got her a date yesterday, because she had put it off until the last second. Seamus was going to accompany her to the ball. Ginny knew it was going to be extremely awkward, because Seamus was the one that she gave her virginity to. She knew he was going to expect something in return, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that.

She went to work at the Ministry trying to get all of her paperwork caught up so she could go dress shopping afterwards. Finally, a couple of hours of filing paperwork and she was done. She packed up and met Hermione at her place, so they could go to a muggle dress shop. Hermione got ready and they headed off in Hermione's muggle car. Hermione was the only one out of everyone that had her muggle drivers' license. They drove to a high end dress shop in London.

Hermione and Ginny walked in and started to look at some dresses on the wall. The shop was filled with all kinds of dresses. Ginny knew where she was coming if she ever got married. Hermione wanted her to look at a couple dresses, one in hot pink, one in sapphire blue, one in Slytherin green and one in steel grey. The hot pink one was cross strap halter style that just did not look right on Ginny at all. The blue one was meant for an older woman; it had full sleeves and had no sexiness to it at all. The green one was a one shoulder dress with a diamond encrusted bodice and was floor length. The steel grey one was the one. It was strapless, with the entire breast area of the dress encrusted with crystals. It had a cinch around the waist and little crystals throughout the skirt of the dress. It also had a small train on the back of it that had a crystal design on the back of it. It also reminded Ginny of Draco. The color of the dress was the exact color of his eyes.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and knew right away that this was the dress she wanted. She looked and felt amazing in it. Hermione even agreed. Hermione ended up getting the hot pink dress that Ginny tried on earlier. It looked a lot better on Hermione than Ginny. They purchased their dresses and drove back to Hermione's home.

Once they got in, they brought their dresses up to Hermione and Ron's bedroom. They laid them down and got their wands out to try out a couple different hairstyles. Hermione tried out a straight hairstyle, but decided not to use it. Then she waved her wand again and she now wore a half updo that was curled. She chose that style. She waved her wand again and put some makeup on. Ginny chose a hairstyle that put her hair to the side and was curled at the bottom. She waved her wand and put some make up on. Soon after they were ready to head to the ball.

Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs and joined with Ron and Seamus.

"You are beautiful, Ginny." Seamus said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. Ron and Hermione followed behind. They all apparated to the Ministry.

There was quite a long line to get into the Ministry. Most people were waiting to get checked in. Since 3 of the 4 of them worked for the Ministry they were able to skip the line and go straight in. Once they made it into the ballroom, they noticed a lot of people they worked with.

"Do you want a drink?" Seamus asked Ginny.

"Yes, please!" Ginny replied. Seamus walked over and got them some drinks. Ginny sat down at a table and looked around to see who was there. She noticed Lavender and Dean and Neville and Luna. Then she turned her head for one second and saw him.

Draco had come in with someone that she didn't recognize. She was very pretty. So pretty that Ginny felt something inside her that she hadn't felt for a long time. Envy.

This girl had long black straight hair, bright blue eyes, a pretty decent body and a black strapless gown on. Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and walked over to get them drinks. Ginny was knocked out of her mood when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"You will never guess who is here! Harry! And he is with Pansy! What an arsehole!" Hermione said fuming.

"Of course they are here. He is Harry Fucking Potter. What a dick." Ginny said coldly.

"I also noticed Draco too. You know the girl he is with is Millicent Bullstrode? I couldn't believe it, but it is her." Hermione added.

"Go figure." Ginny replied with a disgusted tone. Seamus had come back with their drinks by then and had asked her to dance. She agreed and led him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and started to slow dance.

"I am having a great time with you, Ginny. You know I really am sorry for what happened between us back at Hogwarts. If I would have known you were a virgin, I would have never slept with you." Seamus said with a look that told Ginny he was being sincere.

"Well, we all have to shag for the first time sometime right? I am glad it was with you and not with someone I despise like Malfoy." Ginny replied secretly hurting for bringing his name up.

"You and Malfoy aren't on good terms are you? I thought you two had a thing going on back a couple months ago?" Seamus asked.

"No, we never really were together. We were just friends." Ginny said coldly gesturing over at Draco and glaring. That is when she noticed that Draco was staring at her. He suddenly turned his head and started to talk to Millicent.

"What are your plans after we leave here?" Seamus asked, a little too curious for Ginny's liking. She knew that it was not that he wasn't a good shag, she just didn't want a relationship right now, when her heart was elsewhere.

"I'm not sure; I guess we will just see where the night takes us." Ginny said not really wanting to say what she was thinking.

They danced for a couple more songs then went and sat down. Just then Pansy came over with Harry, practically dragging him. Ginny could tell Harry didn't want to be tied down to her; it was exactly how he acted when she was with him.

"Hey Weaselette, you see what I have? Something you will never have again!" Pansy said basically dangling Harry in front of her.

"Like I want someone who kidnapped me against my will! Now get away from me before I hex you to next year!" Ginny said getting up and raising her wand. Pansy backed away and practically ran to the other side of the ballroom.

"That is what I thought." Ginny said putting her wand away and sitting back down.

Ron came over and sat down next to Ginny.

"I can't believe what just happened." Ron said in a daze.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Draco apologized to me. For everything. Says he is going to a therapist to talk out his problems from his past. He is trying to change. The really sad part is, even though I have hated him since I laid eyes on him, I believe him!" Ron muttered quietly so no one but the two of them could hear. Ginny suddenly looked over to Draco and he smiled at her then turned away. She was shocked at how great it was that he was the bigger man and apologized to Ron. She could tell that Ron was still in disbelief.

"Wow, Ron. That is great. I am glad he did that." Ginny said patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I can trust him after everything I have been through with him, but we can start by at least being civil, right?" Ron asked searching for Ginny's opinion.

"Sure, Ron. If that is what you want, by all means do it." Ginny reassured.

"And you know, he is really sorry for what he did to you. He knows you probably will never talk to him again but he wanted me to tell you that." Ron added. Ginny looked down at the floor. She was suddenly conflicted over her feelings. She wanted to hate Draco for basically being Harry part 2. But she also wanted to like him because deep down under his big bad Malfoy exterior there was a sweet man. She would need a lot of time to decide if she wanted to let him back in her life.

"Gin, are you okay? You look like you are going to cry." Ron asked rubbing her back with his hand.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just so confused over what to think." Ginny said fighting her feelings.

"Well I can only give you one piece of advice. Go with your heart. I did and it was the best decision of my life." Ron said looking over at Hermione and smiling. He got up, kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked over to Hermione. Hermione gestured over to Seamus, who was standing by the drink table. Ginny walked over to him and ran her hands down his arms, the alcohol starting to affect her better judgment.

"Hey, Seamus." Ginny slurred a little, trying to sound seductive. Seamus watched her stumble a little bit as she walked over.

'Hey, Ginny. What are you doing?" Seamus asked as she tried to grab his crotch area. He backed away from her shocked over what she just did. "Ginny, I am not into you like that. When we were together at Hogwarts, you were crazy. Sorry, I have to go." Seamus walked out, embarrassed.

Hermione walked over, dragged her to the restroom and handed her a potion.

"What the fuck is this? Are you trying to poison me? Is this veritaserum? Because I am not revealing my secrets! I will never!" Ginny screamed a little too dramatically, throwing herself on the floor. Hermione chuckled a little and then lifted her back off the ground.

"No, it is sobering potion. Please drink it; you are making a fool out of yourself." Hermione said harshly, shoving the potion down her throat. It took a second for it to take effect, but then Ginny went back to her normal self.

"Wow… was I drunk?" Ginny asked confused over what just happened.

"Yeah, Seamus walked out on you. You were getting a little too touchy feely if you know what I mean." Hermione said.

"Oh wow. He is probably never going to talk to me again." Ginny whined putting her face in her hands.

"I think he will talk to you eventually, but I would say he might ignore you for a while." Hermione laughed.

"This is not funny, Hermione. I made a fool of myself in front of everyone, especially Draco…" Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth suddenly. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Ginny, you are so stubborn! Why can't you get past things and stop holding grudges! I understand Draco is a fucking dick. Trust me when I say that. But when you were gone, I could tell a part of him missed you. Just give him a chance to be your friend. Not that I am going to be his friend anytime soon, after what he did to Ron, but that doesn't mean you can't." Hermione said trying to talk some sense into Ginny. She didn't think Ginny was going to listen.

"Can we just go back out there please?" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione said as she opened the door and lead Ginny out.

Everyone was staring at Ginny with looks of disgust.

"What are you all staring at? I know you all have gotten drunk at some point in your life!" Ginny said angrily. She went and sat down. "This is the worst night of my life, Hermione."

"It could be worse, Gin. Just remember that." Hermione added. "I need to get back to Ron. I will talk to you later, Gin." Hermione patted her on the back and walked away.

Ginny sat at the table with her head down, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She lifted her head up and her jaw dropped. Draco was standing there looking at her smiling.

"So Weasley, made a fool of yourself tonight?" Draco laughed.

"Like I told Hermione, it is not funny." Ginny said coldly. "Why are you over here, Malfoy? Trying to embarrass me more than I already have?"

Draco sat down next to her. "No actually, I came over to talk to you. How have you been lately?"

Ginny glared at him. "You come over _here_ after I haven't spoken to you in months, and you ask me _how I've been? _WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Actually, yeah Ginny. That is what the fuck I asked you! What do you have to be such a bitch to me?" Draco asked, his voice getting louder. Then suddenly Ginny launched at him grabbing his face and kissed him so deeply that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She let go of him and smiled, looking down at the floor, shocked at her impulses. He sat there shocked for a second, surprised at what just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?" Draco asked confused. Ginny looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I just kissed the fuck out of you." Ginny laughed. She looked around and noticed that several people including Ron and Hermione were staring over at them. Hermione smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you fucking did." Draco said as laughed a little. "So does that mean you are feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. I just had to do that." Ginny said seriously. "You may want to go back to your date; she is probably mad that I just kissed you."

Draco glared at her. "You are never going to change Ginny and I don't think I can keep chasing you trying to gain your affection." He said coldly as he got up and walked away.

Ginny got up and walked out wiping the tears off of her face. Hermione noticed, but Ron told her to stay. "She is a big girl now; let her deal with it."

Ginny sat outside the ballroom on a bench sobbing uncontrollably. "Why can't I just let him in? Why do I have to build this wall around my heart?" She said to herself.

"Because I hurt you, Gin." A voice behind her said. She looked up to see Draco standing there, with Millicent.

"Draco is all yours, Ginny. He is a keeper, I am telling you." Millicent said as she kissed Draco on the cheek and walked away.

Draco kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I hurt you just as much as Potter did. I can't express how sorry I am about that, Ginny. But I can show you that I am a changed man. I am not the same fucking dickhead prat I used to be. You haven't given me a chance to talk to you because you always blow me off. I have started going to a therapist because of you, Ginny. You showed me how much of a bloody fucking git I was. I didn't care about anyone else but myself. But when Potter took you that day, something in me snapped and I went crazy. I thought that sleeping with different women would get you off of my mind but it didn't work. I like you, Ginny and I wish you would see that." He said reaching up and wiping tears off her face.

"Oh, Draco!"Ginny said as she reached forward and grabbed his face, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, pulling her onto him. He ran his hands up and down her back. He pulled away from her and stood up, helping her up in the process.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Draco said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. Do you want to go in and dance?" Ginny asked. He nodded and guided her back into the ballroom. He grabbed her waist and started to dance. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Can we stay like this forever?" Ginny asked, looking up into his eyes. "Yes, of course." Draco replied smiling. "Oh and may I add that you look fucking sexy tonight, Draco?" Ginny said laughing. "Really?" Draco asked curiously. "Yes." Ginny said.

They continued to dance the night away just talking and getting to know each other more. They found out that they have a lot more in common than they thought they did.

The ball was ending and a lot of the people were leaving. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight. How werid is it that we came with 2 different people, not even speaking to each other and we ended up together the rest of the night?" Draco laughed.

"I know, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Ginny said as she leaned up and kissed Draco.

"Me either. We better head out of here." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and out of the Ministry. "Want to come back to my place?"

"Well considering I live right next to you, I think that is a good idea." Ginny said laughing at his suggestion.

Ginny and Draco apparated to the front of their houses and went into Draco's. Ginny went and sat down and Draco took his suit jacket off, just standing there in his black button up shirt, silver tie and black slacks. He sat down next to her.

"Thank you for showing me a great time, Ginny. I haven't had that much fun in a while." Draco said smiling.

"You're welcome. Do you want to sit and watch a movie?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, sounds great!" Draco agreed and went and popped in a DVD in the player and sat back down on the couch He gestured for Ginny to lean up against him as they laid on the couch. Not soon after, they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

They both woke up the next morning to the DVD menu playing over and over. Ginny went to shut it off and woke Draco up in the process.

"Good morning. Care for some breakfast?" Draco offered.

"Sure, thank you." Ginny responded. Draco turned around for a second and smiled at Ginny sitting on the couch. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just lucky to have you in my life again. And you absolutely ravishing in the morning, with a ball gown on at that." Draco proclaimed. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some eggs and toast. Soon after he finished and he brought two plates in the sitting room.

"Here, hope you like it." Draco said as he handed her the plate. Ginny picked up the fork and started eating.

"Yum, it is really good. Thank you." Ginny said taking another bite.

"Do you have to work at the Ministry today?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I got to go get ready soon. You too?" Ginny responded.

"Yep. I better go get changed. Meet me back here and we will go together." Draco said putting their plates in the sink.

"Alright, will do." Ginny said getting up. She walked to Draco and pulled him around to face her and kissed him. He was shocked but relaxed into the kiss. They parted and she walked out the door and walked over to her house. She walked in and walked to her bedroom. She pulled a blouse and skirt out of her closet and brought them to her bathroom. She waved her wand and her hair was pin straight and she changed out of her gown and into her work clothes. She freshened up her makeup and turned out the light and walked back over to Draco's. She opened the door and walked back to his bathroom. She noticed that he was in there with just his black slacks. He finished dressing and came out into the sitting room.

"Ready for work?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded his head. They both grabbed each others hand and apparated to the ministry.

Ginny walked in after Draco and she sat down at her desk. Hermione noticed that Ginny walked in and called her to her office.

"Hey Gin! So how did last night go? I seen you two leave together." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it went great! I stayed at his house last night." Ginny muttered.

"OH! Ginny did…you know…shag him?" Hermione asked curiously with a smile creeping on her face.

"No, he was such a gentleman. We watched a movie and fell asleep." Ginny confessed.

"Well, I have some good news. I am pregnant! I just found out this morning." Hermione smiled.

"OH MERLIN HERMIONE! I AM GOING TO BE AN AUNT? I AM FUCKING SUPER EXCITED!"Ginny screamed jumping up and down. She ran over and hugged Hermione and rubbed her stomach. "Hello baby, this is your Aunt Ginny! I can't wait to meet you! When are you due?"

"February. I haven't told Ron yet." Hermione said.

"Oh, he is going to be so happy!" Ginny said beaming. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do, so I will talk to you later! Oh, I am so excited!" Ginny said as she walked out of Hermione's office.

She walked back to her desk and started on her paperwork. It seemed like her day flew and soon it was time to leave. She went home and cooked herself dinner. Then soon after she went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disconnected Ch. 11

Throughout the weeks soon after, Draco and Ginny got to know each other pretty well. They sat around Draco's flat watching movies and drinking firewhiskey. They often went to clubs together and Draco was her biggest supporter. Ginny did notice a couple of things off about Draco when she would talk to other guys, but she just dismissed it as being protective.

Over the next several months, they became great friends, best friends you could say. They were the type that finished each others' sentences and could look at each other and burst up laughing for no reason.

They sat at Draco's flat watching one of their favorite movies when Ginny spoke up.

"So, are you glad we are best friends?" Ginny asked.

"Well duh, otherwise I wouldn't be keeping you around!" Draco sneered jokingly.

"Good, cause I am not going anywhere." Ginny said playfully shoving him. "Hermione finds out what she and Ron are having next week! I can't wait!"

Draco shoved her back, losing his balance and falling on top of her, places touching that shouldn't be. He looked at her longingly, licking his lips. Ginny crawled out from underneath him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Ginny said awkwardly. Draco frowned and stared at her.

"Do you not remember what used to happen when we were at the strip club? Or did you happen to forget? If that doesn't make a friendship awkward, then I don't know what will." Draco sneered.

"Yeah, of course I remember, but we moved _way_ too fast then. I want to take things slow this time. And if that means being just friends, then you will have to accept that." Ginny said, saddened by the realization of her feelings for Draco. She thought back to the times at the club and her heart fluttered. She sighed and got up. "Maybe I should go."

Draco got up and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, pouring all of his feelings into her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him back, pulling away soon after.

"What does that tell you?" Draco asked.

"That we are a weird pair, best friends that snog each others' brains out. Somehow that doesn't seem normal." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, and get ready for it to keep happening." Draco laughed.

"Bye, Draco." Ginny said as she walked out of his house.

The next week dragged on for Ginny. She didn't think that the day would come that she would find out whether she was having a niece or nephew. She met them both at St. Mungo's waiting out front of the offices for pregnant witches. Soon after she arrived, she saw Hermione and Ron walk in. Hermione was a lot bigger; she had grown considerably over the last 4 months. You could tell now that she was pregnant. Ginny ran over and gave them both hugs and ran her hand over Hermione's stomach.

"Hello baby! We are going to find out what you are today!" Ginny said excitedly as she ran her hands over, feeling a sudden kick. "Oh, that is so cool!"

They walked into the room and the doctor walked in soon after.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And this must be your sister?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, my name is Ginny." Ginny replied.

"Ahh, I see. Well let's get started." The doctor said as he conjured up a virtual sonogram in the air beside Hermione. Then he waved his wand over Hermione's stomach and they seen the outline of the baby.

"Wow that is so cool." Ginny said mesmerized by the sight of her niece or nephew in the womb.

"The baby is measuring right on spot and you both must be strong wizards, because I am already sensing magic coming from the baby! You are measuring about 20 weeks." The doctor said.

"Did I just hear you correctly? You said you sensed magic already?" Hermione said dumbfounded at the doctor's confession.

"Yes, he is giving off very strong vibes. Yes, he. You are having a boy!" The doctor admitted.

"OH MERLIN! I AM HAVING A NEPHEW!"Ginny said jumping up and down. The doctor finished up the appointment and the three left the office.

"So have you thought about what you are naming him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you will have to find out when he is born." Hermione laughed.

Ginny gave them both hugs and apparated to the club. Hermione had to quit since she found out she was pregnant. That meant she had to deal with Pansy's snarky comments by herself because Lavender also recently found out she was pregnant, until losing the baby a couple weeks ago. She quit shortly after, not being able to handle the heartache of her loss. It was suggested from Dean that she quit.

"Hey, Weaselette? Did you know that Potter is really good in bed? Oh, wait you never had sex so you wouldn't know." Pansy sneered. "How does it feel to know that both of the men you have been involved with have been with me?"

"I don't really fucking care anymore, you fucking bitch. Didn't punching you in the face knock some sense into you? Obviously not." Ginny snapped back, throwing a dirty look.

Pansy huffed and marched onto the stage. Ginny could tell she was mad when she was dancing harder than normal. Ginny smiled and laughed a little knowing how much she affected Pansy and how jealous she was of her. She finished her shift and went home. Draco noticed that she came home and went over to her side of the flat. When he walked in, she was throwing her stuff down.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's Pansy. I am almost ready to quit at the club because she wants to constantly rub in my face that she has fucked you and Potter. I am so fucking tired of it! I think she just likes throwing you around especially because we haven't slept together yet." Ginny yelled throwing her purse on the floor. Draco walked over to her and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Even though we haven't had sex, and I am in no rush, I will never touch that thing again." Draco reassured.

"That is good, because she thinks that she is a gift to men. It drives me insane!" Ginny yelled sobbing in his chest. Draco raised her chin up to his face. He kissed her lightly and she returned the kiss and deepened the kiss. Draco parted and looked at her.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I want us to be together. Officially." Draco confessed, looking for Ginny's answer in her eyes.

"I wouldn't want anything more." Ginny said planting another kiss on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Disconnected Ch. 12

"This place is gorgeous, Draco. Thank you for taking me here." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him lightly.

"You are welcome. Only the best for my lovely girlfriend." Draco said as he embraced her.

The both of them sat on a beach in California, not aware of their surroundings. A storm was rolling in. A crack of thunder roared and Ginny jumped up and ran to their beach house pulling Draco along. She opened the door and pulled Draco in.

"I didn't expect that! That sure came up quickly!" Ginny said wringing the rain out of her hair.

"You look so beautiful all wet like that, Gin." Draco said running his hands up her back.

"Thanks, you are not too bad yourself." Ginny said laughing.

"We have been together 6 months, can you believe that?" Draco said.

"I know and go figure my brother is still mad. I don't think he is ever going to get over the fact that you aren't the evil Slytherin you used to be." Ginny laughed.

"Nope, especially since we have gotten into ten fights since you were found." Draco said.

"Some things never change. At least Hermione is trying to get along with you. And Hermione is going to start again at the club next month! Mum is going to watch Hugo while Ron and Hermione are at work. I am so excited; I need someone else to help me outshine fucking Parkinson. She should be quitting soon though, I heard that she just found out she is pregnant." Ginny said.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Prat Potter can keep her, they are perfect for each other. The both of them are enormous gits. " Draco said.

Ginny turned around and took off her bikini top. She placed her arm over her breasts and turned back around to face Draco. She noticed that his eyes seemed like they were glowing with lust. Draco walked to her and lowered her arm.

"You do not have to hide from me." Draco whispered. He kissed her deeply running his hands down her back then broke apart from her to survey her luscious body. "You know you are absolutely gorgeous, right?"

"No, but I do now." Ginny said, smiling.

He ran his hands over Ginny's hands and Ginny leaned forward and straddled him. She kissed him deeply and felt his erection underneath her. Ginny reached down and started to unbutton his shorts when Draco stopped her.

"Are you sure? I know you said you wanted to wait." Draco said looking at Ginny with all seriousness.

"I have waited long enough. I don't want anything else more right now." Ginny said getting up and pulling him up with her. She reached down and finished unfastening his shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. She was shocked at how large he was and pulled his shirt off. She reached down and began to rub his erection with a slow pace.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful. I can't get enough of you." Draco said bringing her to the bed. He got on top of her and peppered her with light kisses. He removed her bikini bottom and ran his hands up and down her body, trailing her with a kiss after each touch. He inched his way down to her heated core and he noticed that she was ready for him. He moved down to her thighs and started to kiss her sensitive nub. He flicked his tongue against it, making her squirm and shout his name. He felt her quiver and pulse as she rode her wave of pleasure.

"Draco, please. Make love to me." Ginny moaned, trying to keep her composure.

Draco was shocked at her proclamation, but he entered her slowly moving in and out of her. He quickened his pace moving to kiss Ginny lightly every so often. Draco made sure to burn the image of how beautiful Ginny looked at this moment. Her hair sprawled out across the pillow, the look of pure lust in her eyes. Each waking moment with her was an eternity. Minutes felt like hours in this moment, the sounds of Ginny moaning his name were almost too much to take. The rush of pleasure he felt was intoxicating; he knew he would never get enough of Ginny. He had to have her, forever.

"That was amazing, Gin. I could stay like this forever." Draco said rubbing his finger across her cheek. He pulled her closer and she nuzzled against his chest.

"I know, me too." Ginny said as she drifted off to sleep.

A couple weeks later, Ginny was at the Ministry filing some paperwork when Draco came up to her desk.

"I just got an assignment. I have to be sent to Russia, for an undetermined amount of time." Draco said looking away trying not to catch her reaction.

Ginny sat shocked. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Undetermined? Why would they do that? Couldn't they choose someone else?" Ginny said still in disbelief.

"No, apparently I am their best candidate because I have nothing tying me down." Draco said looking away. He didn't want to see the tears that he knew were going to fall. "I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why! They are trying to torture me, I know it!" Ginny sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know love. You know that I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you Ginny." Draco confessed, shocked at what he just proclaimed out in the open.

Ginny looked as if she was going to pass out. Then a smirk crept across her lips. "You love me? Really?" Ginny said shocked at his confession. "I love you too Draco!" Ginny leaped up out of her chair and tackled him.

"Let's go to my office real quick." Draco said leading her to his office, shutting the door and locking it. He put a silencing charm up and undressed Ginny. As their lips never left each others bodies, he laid her on his desk and entered her quickly. Ginny moaned loudly at the feeling of his hardened member inside her, the sounds of her vocalizing her love made Draco thrust harder. The smell of the sexual desire, the taste and touches of it sent him over the edge. Draco felt that familiar feeling and released inside her. He collapsed on top of her kissing her ever so gently.

"I couldn't leave without doing that at least once." Draco said laughing.

"I know, I am glad you did it." Ginny said, looking in his eyes. She never wanted to forget this moment.

The next day Draco left for Russia leaving Ginny behind. Ginny sat around for several days crying not knowing what to do with herself. She spent the next couple months working herself to exhaustion.

Hermione came up to her at the club shocked at the way she looked. She looked extremely thin and very pale.

"Ginny, I think you need to rest for a while. You look terrible." Hermione suggested.

"You try living on while the love of your life is taken from you!" Ginny snapped throwing her things down and walking out. Hermione followed close behind.

"I know that it is hard! Ginny please turn around and listen to me!" Hermione screamed after her.

"NO YOU DON'T HERMIONE! YOUR HUSBAND IS WITH YOU! YOU HAVE YOUR SON AND YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT! EVERY TIME SOMEONE GETS CLOSE TO ME THEY ARE TAKEN FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!" Ginny screamed, falling on the ground sobbing in her knees uncontrollably. "I HAVE TRIED BEING THE BIGGER PERSON, BUT IT NEVER GETS ME ANYWHERE! I AM FUCKING TIRED OF IT!" Ginny immediately felt bad for lashing out at Hermione. "I am sorry for taking this out on you. You are just trying to make me feel better."

Hermione knelt down and took Ginny in her arms.

"It's okay, Gin. I am so sorry, I really am. I love you Ginny, so much and I want to see you happy. Draco will come back safe and sound. I know it." Hermione said trying to reassure Ginny, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Thanks for trying, 'Mione. I love you, too." Ginny said wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. She got up and gave Hermione a hug and apparated back to her flat to take a shower and get ready for bed.

About a month later, Hermione came up to Ginny in a panic.

"Ginny, I am so sorry to be the one telling you this but we have lost all contact with Draco. He has not answered our Patronuses and our owls have returned unopened. He has gone missing." Hermione choked, trying not to cry in front of Ginny.

Ginny fainted right there on the spot. She woke up a couple hours later on a bed Hermione conjured in her office.

"Ginny I am so glad you are okay! Do you remember what we talked about before you passed out?" Hermione asked, afraid of reopening the wound.

"Yes I do. I can't and don't want to believe it. He must have just left and came back. You tried to send another owl?" Ginny asked, not wanting to know the reply. She wanted to believe with all of her soul that he was okay.

"Yes, and that one also came back unopened." Hermione choked, trying to hold back tears.

Ginny passed out once more; her biggest fears came true.


	13. Chapter 13

Disconnected Ch. 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this story! This is the last chapter!

* * *

**5 years later.**

"Mummy? MUMMY!" A voice shouted.

"Yes Landon?" A voice answered greeting the little boy.

"Mummy where is my broom?" Landon asked.

"You left it over by the fireplace. If it isn't there then it is in the sitting room." His mother replied.

Ginny looked at her son with loving eyes. He was the spitting image of his father. She made sure to include some kind of his father's spirit along when she gave birth to him. Landon Draco Malfoy, she decided to name him. He had the trademark grey Malfoy eyes, but had strawberry blonde hair, the combination of Weasley and Malfoy. Although sometimes it was hard looking at Landon, she knew that a part of Draco was with her every waking moment when she looked at him. As he rode around on his little broom, she couldn't help but smile. He sometimes asked about his daddy and where he was. Ginny couldn't bear to tell him the truth, so she just told him he was away fighting the bad guys of the world.

A few years back shortly after Ginny gave birth, the Ministry declared Draco dead because of how long he was missing and no one had any sightings of him. It nearly killed Ginny knowing that everyone had given up when she knew that he was alive somewhere. She felt it every time she looked at Landon.

"Mummy I love you!" Landon said as he came over and gave her a hug.

"I love you, too darling." Ginny said. "Do you want to go to Aunt Hermy and Uncle Ron's? You can play with Rose and Hugo!"

"Yes! Can I bring my broom?" Landon asked.

"Of course." Ginny replied. She got his things gathered up and they apparated to Hermione and Ron's place.

"Landon! Let's go play Quidditch!" Hugo and Rose said running over and taking Landon's hand pulling him outside to the backyard.

Ginny walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks for watching him again. It is getting hard to have 3 jobs and trying to take care of a 4 year old." Ginny said sighing.

"No problem Gin. Anything we can do to help. We love having Landon over, he is such a good boy." Hermione said smiling.

"I got to go; I will come back for him when I get off. Thanks again." Ginny said as she gave Hermione and Ron hugs and apparated to work.

Landon came in from playing Quidditch and sat down by Hermione and Ron.

"Aunt Hermy, did you know my daddy?" Landon asked.

"Yes, he worked with your Uncle Ron and I." Hermione said.

"He is dead isn't he? I heard mummy talking to someone about it and she said he was dead. That makes me sad." Landon said starting to cry. Hermione picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Can you tell me about my daddy? Mummy won't tell me." Landon asked.

"Well, he looked just like you! And your daddy and Uncle Ron didn't get along very well. We all went to school together at Hogwarts. Did mummy tell you about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she said it is the funnest place ever! And that I am going to love it! Were you and daddy friends?" Landon asked.

"Well not exactly. But everything turned out okay and we started to get along shortly before you were born." Hermione said.

"Oh I see. Well I am going to play with Rose and Hugo now!" Landon said as he walked outside.

Hermione looked at Ron concerned for the poor boy's future.

"I feel so bad for him, not knowing who his father is and just going off what other people say about him." Hermione sighed.

Ron looked at her and grinned, "He is lucky he is my nephew and I love him or I would have told him how much of a git his dad was."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm. "Don't EVER let him hear you say that!"

"I won't, but even though Malfoy is gone my feelings won't change for him." Ron said, disgusted at the mention of Draco's name.

Later that night Ginny came to get Landon and they apparated back to her flat. She ended up moving out of the flat that she had shared with Draco and got one closer to Hogsmeade.

"Mummy, how come you didn't tell me daddy was dead?" Landon asked. Ginny was stopped dead in her tracks. Tears started welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. She turned to face Landon and knelt to his level.

"I never wanted to hurt you, sweetie. I know that your daddy is still alive somewhere. I didn't tell you because I don't want to believe it myself." Ginny said, tears running down her face.

"Well if you say daddy is okay, then I do!" Landon said giving Ginny a hug. "I am going to play with my broom!"

"Okay sweetie! Just be careful please!" Ginny said wiping the tears off her face. She got up and set her things down and sat on the sofa. Ginny had an early shift at the club tomorrow so she would have to drop Landon off at her mother's place.

Ginny got Landon ready for bed and then got herself ready for bed.

* * *

11 months later...

Ginny stood in a dress shop for her final fitting for her wedding gown. She looked at herself with doubt, wondering if she should really go through with her wedding.

She still had her hopes that Draco was still alive out there, but when Seamus asked her she couldn't say no.

Hermione, of course, was extremely excited to be her matron of honour. It brought a smile to her face remembering the look on Hermione's face when she told her she was getting married.

"Finally a good thing happening! I know that Landon doesn't really approve, but he will eventually." Hermione shouted jumping up and down. "You know we have to start planning, right?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get married as soon as possible. So we can start planning now, if you want to?" Ginny said smiling.

Ginny thought back and shook her head in disbelief for wanting to get married as soon as possible. Once the weeks went by she grew guiltier.

She paid for her dress that she was going to wear down the isle in two days and walked out of the store. She got to a safe apparition spot and apparated back to her flat.

Seamus was sitting on the sofa when she walked in.

"Hello, love. I see you picked up your dress. I cannot wait to see you in it." Seamus said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and planted a sweet kiss on her red lips. He was always so excited to see her and it made her feel very warm inside.

"Me either. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Finnegan." Ginny smiled.

"Ready to go get Landon?" Seamus asked. They arrived at her mum's house to be greeted by Landon. "Hey Landon, ready to go home?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY!" Landon yelled and ran off.

"He will get used to you." Ginny said trying to reassure Seamus, but it didn't work.

* * *

The Wedding...

Ginny ran her hands down her wedding dress. She had to admit, she looked amazing as a bride. Her dress was perfect for her. She ran her fingertips across the strapless, sweetheart neckline, encrusted with crystals. The waist was embroidered with simple swirls and crystals. The mermaid style skirt suited her curvy bottom half accompanied with a six-foot chapel train. Her hair was simple, not to clash with how extravagant her dress is. Loose curls flowed down her back and across her shoulders. Topped with a diamond necklace, her wedding day ensemble was complete.

"Are you ready, Gin?" Hermione said as she walked in. She had Hermione dressed in a simple red gown.

"Yes, just my nerves are getting to me, is all." Ginny choked out, trying to hold the contents of her stomach down. She walked out of her old bedroom and walked to the hallway and to the doorway leading into the garden where her wedding guests were waiting.

As soon as she put her hand on the door knob, she began having flashbacks of her and Draco together. His hands running down her body, exploring her. Draco trailing kisses down her stomach, leading to explore her most precious parts. She walked through the doorway and began to walk down the isle.

She remembered when he first entered her, the feeling of finally being whole. He took his time, remembering to be slow. She remembered the look of love in his eyes, the eyes that she sees everyday in her son. Ginny had to stop walking, considering she was now hyperventilating. Hermione ran over to her.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione shouted suddenly worried about Ginny's condition.

Ginny nodded and began to walk again, but then again another memory plagued her. The only moment when the shared their pleasurable release together. When her son was conceived.

"Hermione..." Ginny gasped. "I can't stop thinking about Draco." Hermione's face dropped.

"Ginny, you know he would want you to be happy. I know he would want you to be happy. You can do this." Hermione said as she rubbed Ginny's shoulders.

"I can do this. Hermione, I am going to get married." Ginny said as she walked down the isle and met Seamus at the end.

Once the both said their vows, they performed the wizard marriage spell. Ginny Weasley was now Ginny Finnegan.

* * *

3 months after the wedding...

Ginny was doing her normal Thursday shift at the club. She was dressed in a nurse outfit, with a crystal encrusted pink bra and panties underneath. She walked out onto the stage and began to perform her routine, swinging around on the pole. She then jumped up on the pole and flipped herself upside down. She slid down eyeing the crowd behind her, when she noticed someone in particular. It looked like someone she went to school with. She got off the pole and began to twirl when she got a closer look. Her heart stopped.

"Draco..." Ginny said before she fainted.

* * *

To be continued...

Look for the sequel in the future! "Trouble for Me."


End file.
